Użytkownik:Rochi'Octavija/Brudnowpis
'Schola' Scholastique Dégoûtant - córka Quasimodo z powieści Katedra Najświętszej Marii Panny w Paryżu autorstwa Wiktora Hugo. Nastolatka nie należy do najbardziej urodziwych, i z pewnością nie jest też pełna gracji i wdzięku. Mimo odpychającego wyglądu, dziewczyna jest ciepłą i wartościową osobą, wrażliwą na cudzą krzywdę. Ma złote serce, wierzy, że w każdym jest choć maleńka iskra dobra. Jest optymistką, w każdej sytuacji stara się dostrzec pozytywne strony. Jedną z jej licznych zalet jest autentyczność - nigdy nie udaje kogoś kim nie jest, zawsze stara się być sobą, najlepszą wersją siebie, nawet jeśli innym się to nie podoba. W szkole, jest powszechnie uznawana za zdziwaczałą, między innymi przez to, że zdarza jej się rozmawiać z przedmiotami nieożywionymi. Ponadto, ów przepaść pogłębiają wartości jakimi kieruje się Scholastique, a także jej przyzwyczajenia, czy zainteresowania. Największą pasją dziewczyny jest wyrób biżuterii, ozdób i tym podobnych, które przed rozpoczęciem nauki w Baśnioceum Ever After High sprzedawała wraz z rodzicami w sklepie. Oprócz tego, dziewczyna pasjonuje się architekturą, zwłaszcza gotycką. Uwielbia kolorowe witraże, kolumny i wysokie, duże okna, które są charakterystyczne dla tego stylu architektonicznego. Osobowość Scholastique jest osobą skrytą w sobie. Już przy pierwszym kontakcie można zauważyć jej nieufność wobec świata a także wycofanie. Sprawia wrażenie wiecznie wystraszonej, zamyślonej a wręcz - zasmuconej. Jej melancholia często udziela się innym i mimowolnie potrafi wprowadzić kogoś w stan zadumy. Należy do tych, który gotowi są poświęcić cały dzień na zwykłe wyglądanie przez okno i rozmyślanie. To osoba niezwykle oszczędna w słowach a także czynach przy czym bardzo łatwo ją wystraszyć. Na gwałtowne sytuacje reaguje płaczem a nie złością. Nie oznacza to jednak że Scholastique nie potrafi się zdenerwować, po prostu złość odczuwa tak rzadko jak rzadko ją okazuje. Jest cierpliwa i wytrwale znosi wszelkie obelgi kierowane w jej osobę. (....) Ciężko przychodzi Scholi nawiązanie relacji z innymi osobami, za to potrafi złapać doskonały kontakt ze zwierzętami, ku swojemu,częstemu niezadowoleniu. CDN *złote,gołębie serce. *Cudza krzywda nie jest jej obojętna. *Taktowna oraz ułożona. *Cicha i opanowana. *Skłonności do zamykania się we własnym świecie. *Niektórzy mają ją za dziwną (mówi do zwierząt, oraz sama do siebie na głos). *Z powodu "urody" - odpychana. *Może i wygląda na ślamazarę, ale potrafi się unieść i wcale nie jest tępa. *Wiecznie zabiegana, wręcz wystraszona. *Bardzo łatwo ją nastraszyć, trudno jej odnaleźć w sobie siłę, by się przeciwstawić lecz nie jest to niemożliwe. Wygląd Scholastique jest niską dziewczyną (ma zaledwie metr pięćdziesiąt wzrostu, bez butów) o jasno brzoskwiniowej cerze oraz zgarbionej sylwetce. Włosy nastolatki, mają kolor rudego pomieszanego z pszenicznym blondem. Tęczówki nastolatki są barwy zielonkawej z domieszką błękitu, zaś brwi brązowej. Dłonie Scholi są bardzo drobne, tak samo jej lekko zadarty nos. Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' Scholastique zaprzyjaźniła się z Desire II Von Duchess i Edeline Future. Renesmee. 'Znajomi' Kaspar, Gilbert. 'Wrogowie' 'Zwierzak' Scholastique posiada kamienną figurkę (.. ) mimo że przedmiot jest nieożywiony, dziewczyna mówi do figurki jakby była istotą myślącą. 'Miłość' Zainteresowania 'Architektura' (...) Dziewczyna szczególnie upodobała sobie styl gotycki. CDN 'Opowiadanie' Scholastique cechują ogromne pokłady wyobraźni. Dziewczyna, chociaż nie afiszuje się z tym, jest wspaniałą bajkopisarką, swoje historie wpierw opowiada a dopiero potem spisuje. CDN 'Robótki ręczne' Już od małego dziewczyna wykazywała zdolności manualne, szczególnie te w zakresie kreowania ozdób. Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Chodzi lekko zgarbiona. *Charakterystycznym, zmęczonym wyrazie twarzy. Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? thumb|left|122pxBuntowniczka - ojciec by ją przestrzegł przed przeznaczeniem z uwagi na to co przeżył w swojej historii, nie chciałby aby to samo spotkało jego córkę i kazałby jej słuchać głosu serca Ciekawostki *Istnienie zawdzięcza Amity.Gali. *Jej nazwisko w przetłumaczeniu z j. Francuskiego, oznacza "Odrażający". *Dziewczyna ma problemy ze wzrokiem. Powinna nosić okulary, lecz w tych odpowiednio dobranych wyglądała tak okropnie, że stanęło na soczewkach kontaktowych. *Jest bardzo wysportowana oraz silna. *Dziewczyna uwielbia waniliowy smak oraz zapach. *Opis postaci został poprawiony dzięki Amity.Gali. *Kolorystyka postaci została zainspirowana Disneyowskim odpowiednikiem "rodzica" z "Klasycznej Baśni". Galeria Scholastique ID.jpg|Stary design. Schola szkic.jpg Scholastique symbol.jpg|złoty dzwon ze znaczkiem fleur de lis, oraz obowiązany czarnym sznureczkiem - symbol Scholi Schola new basic design.jpg|Nowy First Chapter Desia i Schola szkic.jpg Whit,Renee,Desia i Schola w jakimś dziwnym stylu.jpg Claudine, Schola & Saoirse portrety - szkice BW.jpg W różnych seriach Oracle & Schola SC.jpg Schola strój random.jpg Meta timeline *'2018' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci oraz zastrzega Scholastique Dégoûtant. *'2018' - Rochi zastrzega grafikę związaną ze Scholą oraz tekst swojego autorstwa. 'Feniksia w kapeluszu, którego szczerze zazdroszczę' Hằng Nguyệt Fenghuang - Córka Feniksa z baśni Andersena "Rajski ogród". Zainspirowana w małej mierze, postacią Huang Hua z gry "Eldarya" Jej imiona z wietnamskiego oznaczają "dama" oraz "księżyc" natomiast "nazwisko" to nawiązanie do Chińskich feniksów. Miłośniczka drewna oraz kapeluszy z szerokim rondem, trochę przypomionają te "stereotypowe, chińskie" Jej basic jest inspirowany jednym ze stroi z gry MissFashion". Szanowana przez społeczeństwo, zwłaszcza przez starszych z uwagi na jej rodzinę, szczycącą się tradycją oraz kulturą. Choć może przez to sprawiać wrażenie damulki, to jest to towarzyska osoba, czasem nie kontroluje swojego zachowania. Rodzice wychowywali ją w dużej dyscyplinie, życie jak w szwajcarskim zegarku, nic więc dziwnego że kiedy może iść spać później niż 21, czy pomalować bardziej usta, napić się "ponad programowo" soku, odbija jej palma. Dziewczyna czasem zachowuje się, jakby jakąś rzecz widziała po raz pierwszy w życiu, wpadając w zbyt wielką ekscytację. Osobowość Wygląd Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Pupilkiem Feniksi jest welonka imieniem Charcoal. CDN Zainteresowania Zdolności Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Klasyczna Baśń Rajski Ogród - Był na świecie syn książęcy; nikt nie miał tylu pięknych książek, co on. Wszystko, cokolwiek się stało, mógł z ich kart, ozdobionych różnemi malowidłami, wyczytać.  I dlatego wiedział o wszystkich ludach i krajach. Ale w książkach nie było nigdzie ani słowa o ogrodzie rajskim, o którym mały książę myślał najczęściej. Chcielibyście wiedzieć, dlaczego tak sobie głowę zaprzątał rajskim ogrodem?... Oto, gdy był maleńki i zaczynał się uczyć, babka jego opowiadała mu, że niektóre z kwiatów w tym ogrodzie są najsmaczniejszemi ciastkami, kielichy zaś innych napełnia doskonałe wino. Każdy przytem z kwiatów zawiera jakieś wiadomości, potrzebne dzieciom do nauki. I wystarczy tylko jeść owe ciastka i zapijać je kwiatowem winem, aby coraz więcej posiadać przeróżnych potrzebnych mądrości.  Dopóki królewicz był mały, wierzył święcie w to, co mu dobra babka opowiadała, lecz w miarę, jak rósł i czytał dużo, stawał się coraz mądrzejszy i zaczął pojmować, że wspaniałości raju zupełnie na czemś innem polegały.  — O, dlaczegóż Ewa zerwała owoc z drzewa wiadomości? Dlaczego Adam go skosztował? Gdybym był na jego miejscu, nigdyby mi się to nie wydarzyło; nie przyczyniłbym się do powstania grzechu na świecie! —  I odtąd myślał o tem często królewicz. Myślał choć, był już siedemnastoletnim młodzieńcem, a ogród rajski zaprzątał mu ciągle najskrytsze myśli i marzenia.  Pewnego razu poszedł królewicz do lasu; poszedł sam, ponieważ kochał bardzo samotność. A tymczasem zbliżył się wieczór, nadciągnęły obłoki, wreszcie rozpadał się deszcz tak rzęsisty, jakby niebo było jednym, wielkim upustem. Zapadła mroczna noc. Wkrótce królewicz zaczął się poślizgiwać na mokrych trawach, potykać o wilgotne kamienie. Wszystko ociekało wodą, a na księciu nie było już dawno suchej nitki. Musiał przytem przedzierać się przez zwały kamieni, z których woda strumykami się sączyła. Nagle usłyszał królewicz jakieś niezwykłe trzeszczenie i ujrzał przed sobą obszerną, jaskrawo oświetloną jaskinię. Pośrodku płonął ogień tak wielki, że możnaby przy nim upiec całego wołu. Ogień ten rzeczywiście służył do czegoś podobnego, bo obracał się nad nim na rożnie, wspartym na dwuch jodłowych pniakach, wspaniały jeleń. Niemłoda kobieta tak wysoka i tęga, że wydawała się raczej mężczyzną, siedziała przy nim i dorzucała szczapy drzewa, jedną po drugiej.  — Zbliż się — rzekła, gdy zauważyła księcia — siadaj przy ogniu i osusz się.  — Jakiż tu przeciąg — powiedział książę, siadając na ziemi.  — Poczekaj, będzie jeszcze gorszy, gdy powrócą moi synowie. Jesteś w jaskini wiatrów, a synowie moi to wichry czterech stron świata.  — Gdzież są twoi synowie? — zapytał książę.  — Głupiec potrafi pytaniami swemi zadać robotę dziesięciu mędrcom — odparła na to kobieta. — Synowie moi są dojrzali i nigdy nie opowiadają się z góry. Pewno bawią się teraz piłkami obłoków tam wysoko w świecie — i mówiąc to, wskazała ręką w górę.  — Tak, tak, — przemówił książę — ależ dostaję ostre odpowiedzi; nigdy nie zdarzyło mi się usłyszeć czegoś podobnego od kobiet, które dotychczas spotykałem.  — Nie mają one nic innego do roboty, jak dawać słodkie odpowiedzi. A ja muszę być stanowczą, aby utrzymać w karbach moich zuchów. Czy widzisz te cztery worki, wiszące na ścianie? Lękają się oni ich taksamo, jak ty kiedyś rózeczki zatkniętej za lustrem. Wierzaj mi, że potrafię ich przytrzymać, gdy coś złego zbroją, a wtedy pakuję ich do worków. Tam już niczego nie dokażą. Siedzą cicho i nie wypuszczam ich dopóty, póki to uznam za stosowne. Ale otóż masz jednego.  W tej chwili jaskinię napełniło przeraźliwe zimno i pojawił się wiatr północny. Spadały przed nim na ziemię wielkie ziarna gradu, a śnieg kłębił się wokoło. Wicher odziany był cały w futra niedźwiedzie. Takaż czapa nasuwała się mu aż na uszy, a z brody zwisały długie sople.  — Proszę nie podchodzić do ognia — zawołał książę. — Tak można na nic odmrozić sobie twarz i ręce.  — Odmrozić! — zawołał wiatr i zaczął śmiać się głośno. — Mróz jest mi najmilszy. Skądżeś się tu wziął z temi ostrzeżeniami? Jakżeś trafił do jaskini wichrów?  — To mój gość — przerwała stara — a jeśli ci to nie wystarcza, dostaniesz się do worka. — I o dziwo! wicher północny uspokoił się odrazu i zaczął opowiadać, skąd przybywa i co porabiał cały miesiąc.  — Wracam z Lodowatego oceanu — mówił — gdzie razem z poławiaczami fok byłem na wyspach niedźwiedzich. Drzemałem już na ich sterze, gdy odpływali na morze. Kiedym się ocknął, ptak burzy krążył mi u nóg. Zabawny to ptak. Zrazu uderza szybko skrzydłami, a potem zatrzymuje je i mimo to leci szybko dalej.  — Opowiadajno bez dodatków — przerwała mu matka — a zatem dostałeś się na wyspy niedźwiedzie?  — O tak, wspaniale jest tam, arcywspaniale! Ziemia, tak jak stworzona do tańca, gładka jak talerz, z półstopniałego śniegu i mchu. Leżą tam tylko ostre głazy i szkielety fok i niedźwiedzi. Zda się, jakby nigdy słońce tam nie świeciło. Dmuchnąłem lekko w mgłę, aby odsłonić coś, co się śród niej czerniło. Był to dom, zbudowany ze szczątków okrętu, okryty skórami lwów morskich. Na dachu siedział wielki biały niedźwiedź i pomrukiwał sobie. Wtedy poszedłem na piaszczysty brzeg, zajrzałem do gniazd ptasich i poigrałem z pisklętami. Ponieważ krzyczały i wołały jeść, więc dmuchnąłem im w rozwarte dzioby, aby nauczyły się cierpliwości. A tymczasem dalej nad samą wodą przewalały się foki, niby olbrzymie gąsienice z głowami świń i olbrzymimi kłami.  — Rzeczywiście dobrze opowiadasz mój synu, — rzekła stara, — na samo opowiadanie ciecze mi już ślinka.  A wicher prawił dalej:  Wreszcie zaczęły się łowy. Pociski trafiały bezbronne foki i dymiąca krew zalała lód. A wtedy i ja przypomniałem sobie moje rozrywki i aby pokazać żeglarzom siłę podmuchu, napędziłem wielkie góry lodowe, które uwięziły ich statek. Jakże wtedy hałasowali oni i krzyczeli, ale ja dąłem głośniej. Aż wreszcie łowcy musieli statek opuścić. Wszystko: zabite zwierzęta, paki, beczki i liny, musiały być na lód wyładowane. Wtedy osypałem ich śniegiem, i całe obozowisko razem ze zdobyczą, popędziłem na oderwanej krze na południe. Skosztują tam napewno słonej wody i nie powrócą już nigdy na wyspy niedźwiedzie.  — Tak, aleś przecie w ten sposób źle czynił — rzekła mu matka.  — Wszystkie moje dobre uczynki niechaj ktoś inny opowie — dodał wiatr północny, — bo oto jest mój brat z zachodu, kocham go najbardziej, przypomina mi morze i przynosi miły chłód ze sobą.  — Czyż to jest właśnie maleńki zefir? — zapytał książę.  — Tak, to zefir, — odparła stara — tylko teraz urósł już znacznie. Za dawnych czasów był to piękny chłopczyna, lecz to już minęło.  Rzeczywiście wiatr zachodni wyglądał, jak dziki człowiek w swoim śpiczastym kapeluszu na głowie. W ręce dzierżył maczugę z mahoniu, gdyż innej podpory nie używał nigdy.  — Skąd przybywasz? — zapytała go matka.  — Z lasów dziewiczych — odpowiedział — gdzie liany łączą drzewa w nieprzebyte gęstwiny, gdzie wodne węże spoczywają w wilgotnych trawach, a ludzie wydają się niepotrzebni.  — Cóżeś tam porabiał?  — Patrzyłem na rzekę tam, gdzie, spadając ze stromych skał, zamienia się w pył wodny, płynący wolno w górę i grający ogromną tęczą w słońcu. Rzeką płynęły bawoły, prąd porwał je ze sobą; dzikie kaczki płynęły także z wodą, lecz przed samym wodospadem wzniosły się w górę, a woda musiała w dół spadać. Było to bardzo zabawne i dlatego zadąłem z całych sił i naobalałem trochę odwiecznych drzew, wyrywając je z korzeniami z ziemi.  — A prócz tego niceś nie robił? — pytała matka.  — Owszem, pędziłem dzikie konie przez sawannę i strącałem orzechy kokosowe. I mam jeszcze wiele, wiele rzeczy do opowiedzenia, ale przecież nie można wszystkiego, co się wie, odrazu powtórzyć. Wszak ty to wiesz, droga matko — zakończył wiatr i tak gwałtownie uściskał matkę, jak to tylko nieokiełzany dzikus zrobić może.  Wkrótce przybył po nim wiatr południowy w zawoju na głowie i rozwianym arabskim burnusie.  — Ach, jakiż tu ziąb — zawołał i dorzucił drzewa do ogniska, — zaraz można poznać, że pierwszy zjawił się północny.  — Jest tu tak gorąco, że niedźwiedź polarny by się upiekł żywcem — zaprzeczył tamten.  — Sam jesteś niedźwiedziem polarnym! — wykrzyknął wicher południowy.  — Czy chcesz się dostać do worka? — zapytała go wtedy matka, aby przerwać spór. — Siadaj lepiej na kamieniu i opowiadaj, gdzieś przebywał.  — W Afryce, matko! Byłem z Hottentotami na lwich łowach w kraju Kaffrów. Jakaż tam rośnie wspaniała trawa! Pomykały w niej antylopy, a struś ścigał się ze mną, lecz okazałem się szybszy w biegu. Później poszedłem na żółtą, piaszczystą pustynię, podobną do dna morskiego. Tam spotkałem karawanę. Właśnie ludzie, znękani skwarem, zabili ostatniego wielbłąda, szukając w nim wody, lecz znaleźli jej tylko troszkę. Z góry paliło słońce, a z dołu grzał rozpalony piasek. Wtedy zacząłem się w nim tarzać i podniosłem go wielkimi słupami do góry. Toż to był taniec. Możesz sobie wyobrazić matko, jak tulą się wtedy wielbłądy, a podróżni osłaniają zasypane piaskiem głowy. Ci rzucili się przedemną na twarz, jak przed Allahem, swym bogiem. Teraz są już pogrzebani, a nad nimi wznosi się wielkie wzgórze piaskowe. Gdy ich kiedy znów odwieję, wtedy słońce ujrzy tylko wybielone kości, a wędrowcy zobaczą, że i przed nimi byli tam już ludzie.  — A więc tylkoś zła narobił! — zawołała matka. — Idź za to do worka. — I zanim się wiatr południowy spostrzegł, chwyciła go za kark i wsadziła do środka. Uparciuch potoczył się w swem zamknięciu po ziemi, ale stara usiadła na worku, a wtedy musiał się uspokoić.  — Synowie twoi to prawdziwe zawadjaki — powiedział książę.  — Rzeczywiście — odpowiedziała stara — ale widzisz, jak ich potrafię uśmierzyć. Oto masz czwartego.  Był to wiatr wschodni, ubrany według chińskiej mody.  — No a cóżeś ty porabiał — zapytała go matka — myślałam, żeś był w ogrodzie rajskim.  — Polecę tam jutro — odparł przybyły. — Jutro upływa akurat sto lat od chwili, kiedy tam byłem ostatnio. Teraz wracam z Chin, gdziem tańczył wokół wież porcelanowych, dzwoniąc w wiszące na nich dzwoneczki. Podemną na placu zebrani byli wysocy urzędnicy różnych stopni, a pośrodku paru mandarynów dostawało plagi bambusowymi kijami. Winowajcy krzyczeli: — stokrotne dzięki, o synu nieba, za taką łaskawość! Ale ja wiedziałem, że tak musieli krzyczeć, pomimo woli i dzwoniąc dzwonkami, śpiewałem im: — dzing, dzang, dzung. —  — Jednem słowem broiłeś po swojemu — rzekła matka. — Dobrze, że jutro lecisz do ogrodu rajskiego. Napijesz się tam ze źródła mądrości, to ci przysporzy rozsądku; a nie zapomnij zabrać flaszeczki tej wody dla mnie.  — Zrobię tak napewno — obiecywał wiatr wschodni. — Ale dlaczegoś zamknęła brata w worku? Wypuść go. Musi mi opowiedzieć o ptaku feniksie. Wiele razy jestem w ogrodzie rajskim, muszę o nim księżniczce opowiadać. Otwórz worek, najdroższa, dobra mateczko, a podaruję ci zato dwie pełne kieszenie herbaty tak świeżej jeszcze i zielonej, jakby dopiero co na miejscu była zerwana.  — Dobrze, dobrze, w części dla herbaty, trochę dlatego, żeś moim ulubieńcem, zrobię to. — I stara kobieta otworzyła worek, a wiatr południowy wydobył się stamtąd z niechętną miną, gdyż wstydził się trochę nieznajomego.  — Masz tutaj liść palmowy dla księżniczki — rzekł on po chwili bratu. — Dał mi go stary ptak feniks, jedyny na świecie. Wypisał na nim dziobem całe swoje stuletnie życie. Niech księżniczka sama to przeczyta. Widziałem, jak feniks sam podpalił swoje gniazdo i spłonął wraz z niem, niby indyjska wdowa. Płonące gałęzie syczały i trzeszczały śród dymu i zapachu ziół, aż wreszcie wszystko się rozwiało i z feniksa pozostała kupka popiołu. Lecz jego jajo, które leżało w ogniu rozpalone do czerwoności, pękło wtedy z hukiem i młode pisklę wyleciało na swobodę. Obecnie jest ono królem ptaków i jedynym feniksem na świecie. Tutaj w rogu liścia masz wydziobany otworek. To pozdrowienie od młodego króla ptaków dla księżniczki.  — Dzieci, zabierajmy się wreszcie do jedzenia, — zawołała matka wichrów i wszyscy usiedli teraz razem i zabrali się do pieczonego jelenia. Książę zajął miejsce obok wiatru wschodniego i wkrótce czuli się, jak najlepsi towarzysze.  — Powiedz mi, proszę cię, — zaczął wypytywać książę — coto za księżniczka, o której tyle opowiadałeś i gdzie właściwie znajduje się ogród rajski?  — Oho! — zawołał wiatr wschodni, — jeśli chcesz to wiedzieć, to udaj się tam jutro ze mną. Lecz muszę ci dodać, że od czasów Adama i Ewy nie był tam jeszcze żaden człowiek. Wiesz to zapewne z opowiadań biblijnych?  — Tak, wiem — potwierdził książę.  — Kiedy ludzie zostali wtedy wygnani, zapadł się ogród rajski pod ziemię. Ale tam zachował on dalej swój blask słoneczny, swój rozkoszny klimat i całą wspaniałość. Zamieszkuje go królowa wróżek. Tam to znajduje się wyspa szczęśliwości dokąd śmierć nigdy nie dosięga. Siadaj mi jutro rano na ramiona, a zabiorę cię tam. Lecz na dziś dosyć już tego wszystkiego, noc jest późna, idźmy spać — dodał wiatr. — I wkrótce w jaskini wszyscy zasnęli.  Nazajutrz książę obudził się bardzo wcześnie i zdziwił się mocno, czując, że znajduje się wysoko w powietrzu. Niósł go na ramionach wiatr wschodni, przytrzymując ostrożnie, aby nie obudzić. Lasy, pola, łąki i wody widniały głęboko pod nimi, jak olbrzymia żywa mapa.  — Dzień dobry, — rzekł mu wiatr — możesz jeszcze troszkę pospać, gdyż tu w tym płaskim kraju nie zobaczysz nic ciekawego, chyba chciałbyś liczyć wieże kościelne. Wyglądają one, jak punkciki, zrobione kredą na zielonym obrusie.  — Martwię się, — rzekł książę, — żem nie pożegnał matki twej, ani braci.  — Bądź spokojny, kto śpi ten, nie grzeszy, — odparł wiatr i pomknął jeszcze szybciej. Bieg jego można było zauważyć po wierzchołkach lasów. Gdy nad nimi przelatywali, gięły się gałęzie i wstrząsały liście. A gdy nadbiegli nad morze, fale zaczęły się piętrzyć wysoko i wielkie okręty zanurzały się głęboko, to znów wznosiły na wodzie, jak płynące łabędzie.  Gdy wieczorem się ściemniło, wielkie miasta przedstawiały wspaniały widok. To tu, to tam lśniły one, rozsypane po ziemi, niby gniazda świateł. Wyglądało to, jak tysiące iskierek na spalonym papierze, kiedy dogasa i za chwilę w popiół się zamieni.  Książę klaskał z uciechy w dłonie tak, że aż wiatr prosił go, aby pilnował się i raczej trzymał mocno, bo mógłby upaść i zawisnąć na której z wież kościelnych.  Bo orzeł leci niesłychanie szybko, ale wiatr wschodni leciał jeszcze prędzej. — Teraz możesz już dojrzeć Himalaje — powiedział księciu, — jest to najwyższe pasmo gór w Azyi, a wkrótce będziemy blizko ogrodu rajskiego.  I wiatr skierował się trochę na południe, a wkrótce do obu podróżników doleciał od ziemi cudowny zapach kwiatów i ziół. Figi i granaty rosły tu wszędzie, a gałęzie winnej łozy uginały się pod ciężarem złotych i ciemnych jagód. Tutaj obaj opuścili się na ziemię w miękką trawę, a kwiaty pokłoniły im się główkami, jakby pozdrawiały przybyłych.  — Czy już jesteśmy w rajskim ogrodzie? — zapytał książę.  — Nie, jeszcze nie, — odparł wiatr — lecz wkrótce tam będziemy. Czy widzisz tę ścianę skalną i otwór jaskini zakryty, niby firanką, splotami dzikiego wina? Tamtędy jest przejście. Owiń się w swój płaszcz, bo choć tutaj słońce pali, ale o krok dalej spotkasz już lodowate zimno. Ptak, któryby to miejsce mijał, kąpałby jedno skrzydło w upale lata, podczas gdy drugiem jużby znajdował się w chłodzie zimy, taką nagłą jest tam zmiana powietrza.  — A więc to jest droga do raju? — zawołał książę.  I wkrótce obaj weszli do jaskini. Rzeczywiście było tam nad wyraz zimno. Ale mróz trwał niedługo. Wiatr znowu rozpuścił skrzydła, a tutaj zalśniły one jakby były z ognia i książę wtedy zobaczył, coto była za zadziwiająca jaskinia.  Olbrzymie zwały kamieni, z których sączyła się woda, wznosiły się tu i owdzie, niby jakieś widma. Droga to się tak zwężała, że ledwo można było się przecisnąć, to znów grota stawała się tak obszerną, że sklepienie gubiło się w wysokości. Wtedy skały po bokach wyglądały jak skamieniałe organy, albo chorągwie w jakiejś opuszczonej katedrze.  — Idziemy zapewne drogą śmierci do tego ogrodu, — myślał książę, ale wiatr wschodni nie mówił ani słowa, tylko wskazywał przed siebie, gdzie zaczynało prześwitywać łagodne, błękitne światełko. Skały po bokach zaczęły się coraz bardziej oddalać, aż wreszcie zamieniły się w dalekie góry tak blade, jak obłoczki przy świetle księżyca. Tu znów powiało wonne, łagodne powietrze, napełnione zapachem róż.  I oto wędrowcy znaleźli się nad rzeką przejrzystą, jak powietrze, gdzie pluskały się ryby srebrne i złote. Niektóre z nich świetnie purpurowe miały iskrzące, fioletowe plamki, a liście róż wodnych mieniły się barwami tęczy. Piękny, marmurowy most rzeźbiony, niby koronka, prowadził przez wodę na wyspę szczęśliwości, gdzie kwitł ogród rajski.  Wiatr wschodni wziął znów księcia na ramiona i przeniósł go na drugą stronę. Tam liście i kwiaty śpiewały najpiękniejsze historje z jego dzieciństwa, śpiewały tak cudownie, jak żaden głos ludzki tego nie potrafi.  Czyżby to były palmy, czy jakieś olbrzymie wodne rośliny, które tam rosły? Tak wielkich i grubych drzew nie widział jeszcze książę nigdy. Niby długie festony zwieszały się wkoło nich wijące rośliny, podobne z kształtu do tych, jakiemi malarze ozdabiali stare księgi podań, malując je farbami i złotem i oplatając niemi początkowe litery treści. Na tej cudownej wyspie książę widział najwspanialsze zbiorowisko ptaków, kwiatów i pnączy, zupełnie jak w owych książkach. W trawie stał cały tłum pawi z rozpuszczonymi, iskrzącymi ogonami i dopiero, gdy książę obejrzał je z blizka ujrzał, że to też są rośliny. Lwy i tygrysy pomykały, jak oswojone koty w gęstwinie, gdzie pachniało kwieciem migdałowem, gołębie, jak najpiękniejsze perły, spadały im prosto na grzbiety, a nawet bojaźliwe antylopy zbliżały się do nich, chwiejąc główkami, jakby chciały należeć do wspólnej zabawy.  Wreszcie zbliżyła się księżniczka raju. Szaty jej jaśniały, jak słońce, a twarz miała wyraz tak łagodny, jak szczęśliwej matki, uradowanej z swego dziecięcia. Była ona młoda i piękna, a śliczne dzieweczki z lśniącemi gwiazdami na głowach szły za nią.  Wiatr wschodni dał jej liść feniksa i oczy księżniczki zajaśniały radośnie. Wzięła za rękę księcia i zaprowadziła go do zamku, którego ściany lśniły tak tęczowo, jak kielich tulipanu, gdy się weń pod słońce patrzy. Dach zamku był też jednym kwiatowym kielichem i im więcej się było weń wpatrywać, tem stawał się wyższym i bardziej niedoścignionym. Książę zbliżył się do okna i spojrzał przez szyby. I nagle zobaczył drzewo wiadomości i węża ze stojącymi pod niem Adamem i Ewą.  — Czyż oni nie są wygnani? — zapytał, a księżniczka uśmiechnęła się i wytłumaczyła, że to czas wypalił na każdej z szyb jedną z dawnych historji. Tylko obrazy te nie były nieruchome: liście drzew się tam poruszały, ludzie szli i przechodzili, jak w czarodziejskich widokach. Na ciemnej szybie zobaczył tak książę sen Jakóbowy, gdzie drabina sięgała nieba, a aniołowie o szerokich skrzydłach zstępowali i wchodzili na nią. Wszystko, co tylko kiedykolwiek działo się na świecie, widział książę tam na szybach, a były to cudowne obrazy, które czas tylko mógł utworzyć.  Gdy je już obejrzał, księżniczka, uśmiechając się, zawiodła go do wielkiej, wysokiej sali, której ściany wyglądały, niby olbrzymie malowidła. Były tam przedstawione miljony świętych ale twarze ich żyły, uśmiechały się i śpiewały, co tworzyło jedną wspaniałą melodję. Ci z nich, którzy znajdowali się najwyżej, byli maleńcy jak pączki róży. Pośrodku sali stało wielkie drzewo ze zwieszającemi się gęstemi gałęziami. Złote jabłka wielkie i małe zwieszały się między niemi, jak pomarańcze. Było to drzewo wiadomości dobrego i złego, z którego kiedyś jedli owoc pierwsi rodzice. Z każdego z jego liści sączyły się powoli ciężkie, purpurowe krople, co wyglądało, jakby drzewo płakało krwawemi łzami.  — Wejdź ze mną do łodzi — rzekła księżniczka — woda nas orzeźwi. I łódź poczęła się kołysać, ale — o dziwo! nie ruszała się z miejsca, tylko brzegi wraz ze wszystkimi krajami świata same zaczęły ich mijać.  Więc najpierw przesunęły wysokie, okryte śniegami Alpy z obłokami i ciemnemi jodłami na zboczach; róg pasterski dźwięczał gdzieś przeciągle i pasterze śpiewali w dolinie. A potem zwisły nad rzeką bananowe drzewa, czarne, jak węgiel, łabędzie przepłynęły po wodzie, a osobliwe jakieś zwierzęta pokazały się na brzegu. To była Nowa Holandja, piąta część świata, która przesunęła się na tle błękitnych w oddali gór. I książę usłyszał śpiew dzikich kapłanów i dojrzał taniec wojowników przy dźwięku trąb drewnianych i kościanych piszczałek. Za tym obrazem spieszyły egipskie piramidy, sięgające obłoków, obalone obeliski i sfinksy, napół zasypane piaskiem. Za niemi zorza północna zapaliła się między lodowcami północy. Był to fajerwerk, jaki trudno opisać. Książę był nadzwyczaj wszystkiem uszczęśliwiony, widział bowiem to znacznie piękniej, niż tu opisać można.  — Czyż mogę tu na zawsze pozostać? — zapytał wreszcie.  — To tylko od ciebie zależy — odpowiedziała wróżka — dopóki tak, jak Adam, nie przestąpisz zakazanego, będziesz mógł pozostać w raju.  — O, nie zerwę nigdy jabłka z drzewa wiadomości! — zawołał książę. — Jest tu przecież tyle owoców taksamo pięknych, jak tamte.  — Wypróbuj się sam, a jeślibyś się nie czuł dość wytrwałym, wracaj dziś z wiatrem wschodnim — dodała jeszcze wróżka. — Wiatr powróci dopiero po stu latach. Czas ten upłynie tutaj jak tyleż godzin zwykłych, ale aby zgrzeszyć, na to nie trzeba wiele. Co wieczór będę cię wołała, abyś poszedł za mną, ale nie słuchaj tego. Nie idź wtedy za mną, bo z każdym krokiem wzrastać będzie twa ciekawość. Tak zaszedłbyś do sali, gdzie rośnie drzewo. Tam ujrzałbyś mnie śpiącą pod niem i uśmiechającą się przez sen. Ale gdybyś się wtedy nachylił i pocałował mnie w usta, zapadłby się cały raj głębiej pod ziemię i straciłbyś go na zawsze. Pochwyciłby cię gwałtowny wicher pustyni, a zimny deszcz zsiekłby włosy. Smutny, pełen udręki byłby wtedy twój dalszy los.  — Pozostanę — rzekł książę, a wiatr wschodni ucałował go w czoło i dodał: — bądź wytrwały, spotkamy się tu znów po stu latach. Bądź zdrów, bądź zdrów. — I wiatr wschodni rozpuścił swe wielkie skrzydła, lśniące jak ciche błyskawice podczas żniw, albo jak zorza północna w zimie.  — Bądź zdrów, bądź zdrów, — szeptały kwiaty i drzewa. Bociany i pelikany leciały za nim aż do wrót raju, długą wstęgą odprowadzając przybysza.  — Teraz zaczniemy znów swoje rozrywki — rzekła wróżka. — A kiedy słońce zajdzie, zobaczysz mnie, jak będę ci wskazywała drogę za sobą, usłyszysz, jak cię będę wołała, ale wtedy pozostań na miejscu. Przez sto lat usłyszysz codzień to samo. A po każdem przezwyciężeniu będziesz się stawał silniejszym i wreszcie przestaniesz zwracać uwagę na pokusy. Dziś zdarzy ci się to po raz pierwszy i dlatego cię ostrzegam.  Poczem wróżka zaprowadziła księcia do sali pełnej białych przeźroczych lilji, których pręciki tworzyły maleńkie, złote harfy, brzmiące cudownie. Tańczyły tam piękne dziewczątka, odziane w powiewające girlandy, śpiewając o szczęśliwości tych, którzy nie umierają, i o pięknościach wiecznie kwitnącego raju.  Słońce powoli zaszło, a wtedy całe niebo zalśniło od gwiazd, niby złote morze, a lilje zamieniły się powoli w najwspanialsze róże. Książę, pijąc szumiące wino, które mu podawały dziewczęta, czuł się tak radosnym, jak nigdy. I wtedy zauważył, jak rozwiera się powoli głębia sali. Zalśniło tam drzewo wiadomości w całym blasku, oślepiając księciu oczy, a śpiewy, które stamtąd szły, były słodkie i dobre, jak głos jego matki, która zdawało mu się, że śpiewa: „Mój synu, mój ukochany synu!“  Wtedy wróżka skinęła na niego i rzekła łagodnie: — pójdź za mną. I książę rzucił się za nią, zapominając ostrzeżenia, zapominając je już pierwszego wieczora. Zapachy wokoło stawały się coraz bardziej oszałamiające, harfy dźwięczały coraz słodziej, a miljony świętych głów w sali, gdzie stało drzewo, jakby pochylały się, śpiewając: Wszystko trzeba poznać, bo człowiek jest panem ziemi. Z liści drzewa nie sączyły się już, jak poprzednio, ciężkie, krwawe łzy; teraz były to purpurowe, lśniące gwiazdy. Pójdź za mną, pójdź, — dźwięczały wszystkie głosy, a za każdym krokiem krew żywiej krążyła w księciu i mocniej barwiły się mu policzki.  — Muszę iść — szeptał sobie — toć to jeszcze nie grzech. Któż nie pójdzie za pięknością i dobrocią? Muszę tylko zobaczyć, jak wróżka śpi. Nic się nie stanie, dopóki jej nie pocałuję, a na to mam przecież swą mocną wolę.  Tymczasem wróżka, stojąca pod drzewem, zrzuciła lśniącą szatę i za chwilę potem znikła w gęstwinie gałęzi. — Jeszcze nie zgrzeszyłem — mówił książę — i napewno nie zrobię tego.  I rozchylił gałęzie. Wróżka tam spała, wyglądała tak pięknie, jak tylko wróżki mogą w raju wyglądać i uśmiechała się we śnie.  Książę nachylił się nad nią i dostrzegł łzy na jej rzęsach.  — Czyż płaczesz za mną? — wyszeptał książę. — Teraz dopiero czuję, jak całe szczęście raju przenika me ciało i choćby mnie miała potem noc ogarnąć, taka jedna chwila warta jest tego. — I zcałował książę łzy z jej oczu, a potem dotknął ustami jej ust.  Nagle rozległo się przeraźliwe uderzenie gromu i wszystko gdzieś runęło ze straszną siłą; piękna wróżka i kwitnący raj zapadał się coraz głębiej: książę uczuł się ogarnięty przez nieprzeniknioną noc, w której migotała tylko jedna daleka gwiazda. Wtedy ogarnęło go śmiertelne omdlenie i długi czas przeleżał jak martwy.  Dopiero zimny deszcz, siekący mu twarz, i gwałtowny wicher ocuciły go znowu. — Co uczyniłem — jęknął wtedy — zgrzeszyłem jak Adam, który utracił raj na zawsze!  Tak biadając, otworzył książę oczy; gwiazda, która świeciła zdaleka, jak utracony raj, była gwiazdą poranną. Wtedy książę wstał i zobaczył, że jest tuż obok jaskini wichrów. Matka ich, gniewnie spoglądając na niego, wzniosła groźnie ręce w górę.  — Już pierwszego wieczora! — zawołała. — Takem przypuszczała. O, gdybyś był moim synem, dostałbyś się napewno na długo do worka!  — To go nie ominie — rzekła obok stojąca śmierć. Był to silny, stary mężczyzna z kosą i wielkiemi, czarnemi skrzydłami.  — Kiedyś włożę go do trumny. Ale teraz zostawiam mu jeszcze trochę czasu, aby, błąkając się po świecie, rozpamiętywał swój grzech; kiedy go już przeboleje, poniosę go w trumnie wysoko do tej gwiazdy. I tam jest cichy, piękny ogród, a jeśli na to zasłuży, tam pozostanie. Jeżeli jednak serce jego nie będzie wtedy czyste, strącę go wraz z trumną głębiej, niż zapadł jego raj, aby znów kiedyś po lat tysiącach do gwiazdy go podnieść, lub strącić jeszcze głębiej. Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? Wystąpienia *Brak. Ciekawostki *Pomysł na wietnamskie imię oraz wodne zwierzątko, zawdzięcza Liściowi. *Imię jej rybki w przetłumaczeniu z j. Angielskiego oznacza "Węgiel". Galeria Hang ID.jpg Hang symbol.jpg Hang szkice.jpg You do not see me, it's a flower - Hang.jpg Meta timeline 'Pani od wulkanów, do pamiętnika Justyna' Candelaria - Córka księżniczki Izty z meksykańskiej/azteckiej legendy "O dwóch wulkanach". Bardzo łatwo ją zauroczyć oraz doprowadzić do uśmiechu. Jest pozytywnie zakręconą, duszą towarzystwa która pomimo swojej miłości do świętowania potrafi odróżnić czas na zabawę od czasu na naukę. Lubi uczyć się nowych rzeczy oraz zawierać znajomości. Jest także niezwykle ciekawską osobą o chłonnym umyśle gotowym na nowe wyzwania. interesuje się min. Florystyka, tańcem latino a także kulturami. W konflikcie przeznaczeń, Candelaria opowiedziała się po stronie Buntowników gdyż głęboko wierzy w to, ze należy podążać za głosem swojego serca a jej serce - podpowiada coś innego niż gwarantuje jej Baśniowe przeznaczenie. Osobowość Candelaria jest duszą towarzystwa, sangwiniczką której największą radość sprawia dobra zabawa oraz widok uśmiechniętych twarzy wokół niej. Bardzo lubi kiedy ktoś obdarza ją zaufaniem a także być w centrum zainteresowania. Kocha zwracać na siebie uwagę, czuć że jest potrzebna i niezastąpiona. Dziewczyna wręcz błyszczy w towarzystwie, odznaczając się charyzmą, pogoda ducha i optymizmem. Niestety...jej optymizm bywa ślepy. Dziewczyna często nie rozumie słowa "nie" i chce pomagać wręcz na siłę, a to już nie raz sprawiło że mimo łagodnego usposobienia przyjaciele się od niej odwrócili. Nastolatkę cechuje również ośli upór. Jeśli wbije sobie coś do głowy będzie dążyć do spełnienia nowego celu. Bywa również bardzo natarczywa i na siłę chce rozbudzić w innych osobach radość. Często wchodzi z butami w sprawy które jej nie dotyczą. Tak, wścibskość mogłaby być jej drugim imieniem. Nie odmówi także od czasu do czasu podsłuchania jakiejś plotki, przeczytania o najnowszym skandalu w świecie celebrytów. Bardzo lubi dowiadywać się nowych rzeczy, a nauka od zawsze była dla niej ważna. Potrafi odróżnić czas na zabawę od czasu na naukę, i pomimo miłości do świętowania nigdy nie przekłada jednego nad drugie. W nawiązywaniu nowych relacji, to Candelaria zwykle pierwsza wyciąga dłoń. Sprawia wrażenie pozytywnie zakręconej starszej siostry, z którą można porozmawiać o wszystkim i o niczym. Wygląd Candelaria jest wysoką chudą czarnowłosą dziewczyną o niebieskich oczach. Brwi nastolatki mają czarny kolor, ma bardzo wydatne kości policzkowe. Relacje 'Rodzina' Candelaria, córka księżniczki Izty została wychowana praktycznie jedynie przez matkę, gdyż ojciec rzadko kiedy bywał w domu. Dziewczyna jest jedynaczką i nigdy nie chciała mieć rodzeństwa. Nic nie wiadomo o tym, czym obecnie zajmują się jej rodzice, po rozpoczęciu nauki w Baśnioceum ich kontakt znacznie osłabł, 'Dalsza rodzina' Praktycznie nic nie wiadomo o dalszej rodzinie Candelarii. 'Przyjaciele' Dziewczyna jak dotąd zaprzyjaźniła się z Justin Charming!Justinem Charming, którego poznała podczas wakacji. 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' Candelaria jest właścicielką małej, brązowe Chiuahuy imieniem Naranja. Zainteresowania 'Florystyka' Dziewczyna ma dobrą rękę do roślin i chętnie opiekuje się nimi. W swoim małym ogrodzie, potrafi przesiadywać całymi dniami. Niektóre ze swoich okazów sprzedaje i tak sobie dorabia. 'Taniec' Nastolatka od kilku lat uczy się tańców latynoskich. Jest w tym całkiem dobra, lecz nie wiąże z tańcem przyszłości. 'Kultury' Candelaria od małego była zafascynowana otaczającym ją światem oraz nieznanymi jej kulturami. Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? thumb|left|128pxBuntowniczka - W konflikcie przeznaczeń Candelaria opowiedziała się po stronie Buntowników. Dziewczyna uważa że w życiu trzeba podążać za głosem serca, a jej serce podpowiada by sprzeciwiła się baśniowemu przeznaczeniu i napisała swoją własną historię u boku przyjaciół, przepełnioną tańcem oraz śmiechem. Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Makijażu. *Zdecydowanie, po sukienkach oraz koronkowych rajstopach i rękawiczkach. Wystąpienia *Pamiętnik Justina Charming (debiut). Ciekawostki *Jej imię, z j. Hiszpańskiego można przetłumaczyć jako "świecznik" lub "świeczka". Jest to poniekąd nawiązanie do zniczy, zapalanych na grobach zmarłych, a tym samym - do jej "makijażu". *Jej ulubione kwiaty to Chryzantemy. *Imie jej zwiwerzaka w j. Hiszpańskim oznacza "Pomarańcza". *Istnienie zawdzięcza Amity.Gali. Klasyczna baśń Opowieść o dwóch wulkanach - Aztekowie wiele lat przed okrywaniem świata mieli władcę – mądrego, potężnego i dobrego. Kochali go wszyscy, a królewska rodzina cieszyła się ogromnym szacunkiem. Kiedy na świat przyszła księżniczka Iztaccihuatl świętowaniu i radości nie było końca. Mała Izta wyrosła na piękną i mądrą kobietę. Zakochała się ze wzajemnością w utalentowanym dowódcy Popoce, planowali wziąć ślub, jednak w trakcie przygotowań wybuchła wojna i ukochany musiał wyjechać na wojnę. Po wielu miesiącach bitew przybył posłaniec, który oświadczył, że królestwo wygrało wojnę, jednak dowódca umarł w walce. Zrozpaczona Izta przestała jeść, nie wychodziła z pokoju i niedługo później zmarła z żalu. W trakcie jej pogrzebu u bram miasta ukazał się Popoce! Przerażony król zapytał się, jak to jest możliwe, przecież miał już od kilku miesięcy być martwy. Dowódca oznajmił, że posłaniec, który przyniósł te wieści, to zwykły dezerter i w ramach zemsty wymyślił te kłamstwa. Pogrzeb przerwano, a Popoce wziął ciało ukochanej i wędrował z nim aż do gór, gdzie ułożył ją, spojrzał na nią po raz ostatni i także umarł z rozpaczy. Bogowie widząc jak wielka to była miłość postanowili upamiętnić kochająca się parę i zamienili ich ciała w dwa majestatyczna wulkany – wybuchającego nadal gniewem Popocatepetl i spokojną i śpiącą Iztaccihuatl. Galeria Candelaria ID.jpg Candelaria symbol.jpg|Wulkan otoczony kolorowymi chryzantemami - symbol Candelarii. Ilustracjadopamiętnika - Justyn poznaje Candelarię.jpg Meta timeline *'Maj 2018' - Wnioski Rochi mouscedes o zastrzeżenie znaków dla Candelaria... *'Maj 2018' - Rochi zastrzega grafikę związaną z Candelarią oraz tekst swojego autorstwa. 'Bliźniaki' April i Anthony April - Springs - Córka oraz syn Kwietnia. Bliźniaki jednojajowe. Układ strony jak u Melodie i Marie Newmaker. Zainspirowani innymi moimi OD do Następców - Eleonorą oraz Elliotem. Kropla w kroplę podobni. Bardzo zżyci, nierozłączni wręcz. Czasem nawet mówią w tym samym momencie. Po prostu swoje odzwierciedlenia i zarazem najlepsi przyjaciele.Wyglądają też niemal identycznie. Jedna, jedyna rzecz ich dzieli - staowisko w konflikcie. April jest Buntowniczką, Anthony Szlachetnym. Chcą przed innymi odgrywac duet nie do zdarcia, więc oboje publicznie opowiadają się po stronie Royalso - Rebelsów. Z natury są przyjaznymi i spokojnymi osobami, czasem odbieranymi jako dziwacy. Sportowcy. Noszą ubrania z motywem kwiatów, wykonane na zamówienie. Rodzice to właściciele bardzo dobrze działającej firmy zwiazanej z roślinami isklepu ogrodniczego. April ? April - Springs skracane do April Springs - Anthony ? April - Springs skracane do Anthony Springs - Osobowość 'April' 'Anthony' Wygląd 'April' 'Anthony' Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele 'April' 'Anthony' Znajomi 'April' 'Anthony' Wrogowie 'April' 'Anthony' Miłość 'April' 'Anthony' Zwierzak Zainteresowania 'April' 'Anthony' Umiejętności Szlachetni czy Buntownicy? Klasyczna Baśń Dwanaście miesięcy - Pewna gospodyni miała córkę i pasierbicę. Córka była niechlujna, a pasierbica zadbana i czysta, dlatego też macocha jej nie lubiła i chciała się jej pozbyć. Wysłała więc dziewczynę w grudniu po fiołki. Gdyby ich nie zdobyła, miała się sierotka więcej w domu nie pokazywać. Chcąc nie chcąc poszła do lasu i spotkała dwunastu mężczyzn, siedzących wokół ogniska. Zapytali ją, który z nich najbardziej jej się podoba? Sierotka zorientowała się, że ma przed sobą dwanaście miesięcy, więc wszystkich pochwaliła, gdyż wszyscy byli potrzebni. Powiedziała im też o swoim zmartwieniu. Natychmiast Kwiecień usiadł na miejscu Grudnia i od razu zmieniła się pora roku – nastała wiosna. Dziewczynka zebrała pół koszyka fiołków, podziękowała Kwietniowi i pobiegła do domu. Za trzy dni gospodyni znowu wysłała pasierbicę do lasu – tym razem po poziomki...Biedulka od razu pomyślała o miesiącach i, jak się spodziewała, znowu jej pomogli. Teraz Czerwiec usiadł na miejscu Grudnia - nastało lato. Sierotka prędziutko uzbierała pełny dzbanek poziomek i zaniosła je gospodyni. Macocha z córką zjadły je same, nie podzieliwszy się z ofiarodawczynią. Za kilka dni zachłanna Darosława wysłała dziewczynkę po srebrne talary. Znowu więc zwróciła się o pomoc do braci Miesięcy. Grudzień poradził jej, żeby sobie nabrała węgielków z ogniska. Dziewczynka trochę obawiała się, że się jej fartuszek spali, ale w końcu przemogła strach i postąpiła według rady Grudnia. Do domu zaniosła srebrne talary, ale niezadowolona macocha posłała ją po więcej. Wyszła więc i już nie wróciła, została gospodynią u braci Miesięcy. Nie doczekawszy się pasierbicy, chciwa Darosława wysłała własną córkę po talary. Ciepło ją ubrała, zaopatrzyła w prowiant i wysłała do lasu. Podobnie jak sierotka, córka złej macochy także spotkała braci, ale na ich grzeczną prośbę, by odgadła, kim są, zaczęła im wymyślać. Bracia rozgniewali się. Luty usiadł na miejscu Grudnia, ścisnął mróz, rozhulała się zamieć. Krnąbrna dziewczyna , nie mogąc znaleźć drogi powrotnej, brnąc po kolana w śniegu – zamarzła na śmierć. Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ich rozpoznać? Wystąpienia *Brak. Ciekawostki Galeria April i Anthony symbol.jpg April i Anthony ID.jpg Meta timeline 'Madelyn' Madelyn - Natalie - Córka Natanaela z opowiadania E.T.A Hoffmana pt. "Piaskun". Zmaga się z Zespołem lęku napadowego Tak, idea z posiadaniem zaburzenia psychicznego jest zaczerpnięta od opowiadania, wg. Którego główny bohater - spojler - popadł w obłęd. Jednocześnie chciałam wybrać coś, w miarę...przyswajalnego i nie wymagającego hospitalizowania, gdyż - z własnego doświadczenia wiem - choroby i zaburzenia psychiczne to temat bardzo delikatny . Madelyn to osoba, do której lepiej się nie zbliżać, gdyż nie wiadomo jaka będzie jej reakcja. Bardzo niestabilna. W wolnych chwilach lubi poczytać jakąś książkę. Pomimo swojej choroby, jest w stanie żyć jak każda normalna nastolatka, ale większość osób niestety traktuje ją jakby była potencjalnym zagrożeniem dla świata. W Baśnioceum pobiera nauki indywidualne, czego zazdroszczą jej inni, a to sprawia że często jest ofiarą głupich dowcipów. Taka "pupilka nauczyciela, ma lepiej czemu ja nie mogę?!" bardzo łatwo ją nastraszyć. Ubiera się bardzo podstawowo - koszule, spódnice, spodnie etc, jedyną rzeczą z jaką się nie rozstaje są złotawo - niebieskie epolety na łańcuszku. Włosy lubi mieć rozpuszczone. Chciałaby pracować w bibliotece, gdyż tam ma ciszę i spokój Póki sama jej nie zniszczy Choć zewnętrznie może sprawiać wrażenie zabłąkanej duszy, dziewczyna ma ogromny żal do wszechświata za obdarowanie ją Z.L.N, nocami głównie nad tym rozmyśla a to odizolowanie zajmuje jej większość czasu jakim dysponuje. Chociaż wygląda na obojętną do wszystkiego, to ciągle ma w gardle kulę żalu do wszystkiego i wszystkich Wiem,pogmatwany opis ale ja tozumiem a to najważniejsze. Zazdrośnica. Osobowość Wygląd Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Zdolności Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Klasyczna Baśń Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? Wystąpienia *Brak. Ciekawostki Galeria Madelyn - Natalie ID.jpg Madelyn Natalie symbol.jpg Meta timeline 'Pan PorąbanyNaukowiec' Carlos Spalanzani - Syn profesora Spalanzaniego z opowiadania "Piaskun", kopnięty psychicznie, szalony pan alchemik. Stary zrzędliwy maruda, kochający tylko swoją pracę i siebie Włosy ma w wiecznym nieładzie, brudnoszare, zwykle ubiera się w klimacie steampunk/mad sciencist Wiem że mam dużo postaci steampunkowych lecz - są to dziewczyny, nigdy nie rysowałam ani nie kreowałam chłopaka w tym stylu i uważam to za ciekawe doświadczenie, ma manię na punkcie czystości (chodzi o zarazki i bakterie), lecz co ciekawe w ogóle go nie interesuje to, czy ma porządek wokół siebie. Ma bardzo donośny głos i jak można było się spodziewać - specyficzny śmiech....lecz nie wzbudza on grozy oraz respektu a rozbawienie. Osobowość Wygląd Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania 'Alchemia' Eksperymenty 'Konstruowanie i majsterkowanie' Zdolności Szlachetny czy Buntownik? thumb|left|95pxSzlachetny - Klasyczna Baśń Piaskun - Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym go rozpoznać? Wystąpienia *Brak. Ciekawostki Galeria Carlos ID.jpg Carlos symbol.jpg Meta timeline 'Russell' Russell Paint - Syn malarza Jana z wierszyka Ignacego Krasickiego pt. " Malarze". Największy rywal panny Meghan Art. Od dzieciństwa drą ze sobą koty, podkładając sobie wzajemnie świnie i próbując udowodnić które z nich ma większy talent. Chłopak uwielbia denerwować Meghan, a i ona nie pozostaje mu dłużna. Lepiej nie zapraszać tej dwójki na jeden event. Gdyby mogli to pozabijaliby się nawzajem, ale prawda jest taka że żyć bez siebie nie mogą, nikt nie dostarcza im takiej rozrywki, jak wzajemna rywalizacja. Duet niczym Tom i Jerry, Struś Pędziwiatr i Kojot Willy. Nie jest zbyt znaną osobą, ale powszechnie akceptowaną. Bardzo łatwo nawiązuje relacje i nie jest nieśmiały. Nad wyraz dojrzały, umie zapanować nad emocjami...chyba że chodzi o Meghan. Sprawę komplikuje jeszcze bardziej fakt,że w pojedynkach między tą dwójką młodych malarzy zwykle zachodzi remis. Nie szczędzą sobie wyzywania się, czy rękoczynów. Jest posiadaczem kukułki imieniem Rossi. Ma rudawo - brązowe włosy, falowane Trochę przypomina z fryzury Eda sheerana, lub mój rysunek Caspera Blazing z MH Zwykle nosi przyduże koszule umazane farbką Rochi lubi już samym ubraniem pokazywać pochodzenie OC małą, ozdobną apaszkę wokół szyji, gradientowe spodnie od gajerków i lekko zniszczone obuwie. Na twarzy maluje się wyraz zmęczenia a niekiedy delikatny zarost, przez co sprawia wrażenie żywcem wyrwanego z jakiejś delikatnie mówiąc meliny. Uzależniony od Yerba mate, zdarza się że potrafi nie spać całą noc pracując, i być "świeży jak skowronek" a dwa dni później zasypiać na szkolnej ławce. Okej, trochę się utożsamiam. Wtedy chodzi niczym zombie. Bardzo lubi oglądać burze. Ma silną nietolerancję laktozy i chorobę lokomocyjną. Utożsamiania się - ciąg dalszy. Odrzuca go widok krwi oraz pająków. Nie mal cały czas wywraca oczami, wyklinając w duchu Meghan to, co go denerwuje. Nazwisko zawdzięcza Amity <3 Osobowość *Uparty. *Pierwszy do wyzwań *Ale niestety - szybko się męczy, choć ze wszystkich sił i z pomocą Yerba mate - stara się to tuszować. *Nie lubi odpuszczać. *Chce mieć rację nawet wtedy, kiedy jej nie ma. *Pierwszy ręki na zgodę nie poda. *Ale nie idzie po trupach do celu, bo chce zdobywać szczyty dzięki zdolnościom oraz talentowi a nie z pomocą brudnych zagrywek. Wygląd *Ciemna cera. *Szafirowe tęczówki, duże oczy. *Falowane, rudawo - kasztanowe włosy. *Nierzadko lekki, dwudniowy zarost. *Lekko krzaczaste brwi i pełne rysy twarzy. *Szerokie dłonie. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Meghan Miłość ...Meghan?! Zwierzak Zainteresowania Zdolności Szlachetny czy Buntownik? Klasyczna Baśń Malarze - Wierszyk/opowiastka autorstwa Ignacego Krasickiego. Treść: Dwaj portretów malarze słynęli przed laty: Piotr dobry, a ubogi, Jan zły, a bogaty. Piotr malował wybornie, a głód go uciskał, Jan mało i źle robił, więcej jednak zyskał. Dlaczegóż los tak różny mieli ci malarze? Piotr malował podobne, Jan piękniejsze twarze. Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym go rozpoznać? Wystąpienia *Brak. Ciekawostki Galeria Russell ID.jpg Russell symbol.jpg Meta timeline 'Pan Bryczek' Jacques Bouilloire - Syn Pani Imbryk Miała dużo dzieci z baśni "Piękna i Bestia". Beksa, cichy, ma dobry smak do mody, lecz nie myśli by zajmować się nią na poważnie. Jeden z typów szkolnych popychadeł. Zawsze zadbany, uczesany. Nikomu tego nie mówi, lecz czasem nawet nakłada puder na twarz. Fan krótkometrażówek. Taka miła, ciepła kluska Bo Roszka lubi ciepłe kluki. Synek mamusi, brak mu tej...dojrzałości i samowystarczalności, w wielu czynnościach trzeba go instruować. Znalazł sobie na przyjaciół Jöelle i Luminę, które mają tyle cierpliwości, że wszystkiego go douczają. Jego nazwisko w przetłumaczeniu z j. Francuskiego oznacza "Imbryk" Jak oryginalnie. Ma porcelanową cerę, pokrytą delikatnie ornamentami jak np. Na filiżankach. Zwykle nosi "Koszulki w serek", jakieś ponczo. W FC ma beret, wzorowany na pokrywce Pani Imbryk z Disneyowskiej Pięknej i Bestii, prze4ważają w jego strojach kolory - biały, fioletowy i żółty. Osobowość Wygląd Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Joelle, Lumina. Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Zdolności Szlachetny czy Buntownik? Szlachetny - Klasyczna Baśń thumb|left|200px Piękna i Bestia – francuska baśń ludowa, wielokrotnie adaptowana na potrzeby literatury, teatru i filmu. Po raz pierwszy spisana w XVIII wieku przez Gabrielle-Suzanne Barbot de Villeneuve. Historia zawarta w baśni opowiada o młodej dziewczynie, która w celu obrony życia swojego ojca, postanawia zamieszkać w zamku Bestii. Początkowo była ona niechętna w stosunku do potwora, jednak z czasem para zakochuje się w sobie. Tym samym przełamali oni zaklęcie, rzucone w przeszłości na Bestię. Okazuje się on być księciem, który był zbyt próżny, by dostrzec piękno w brzydocie. Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym go rozpoznać? *Berecie, przypominającym pokrywkę od imbryka. Wystąpienia *Brak. Ciekawostki *Jego nazwisko w dosłownym tłumaczeniu z j.Francuskiego oznacza "Imbryk". *Kolorystyka postaci opiera sie na "rodzicu" z Disneyowskiej wersji bajki. Galeria Jacques ID.jpg Jacques symbol.jpg Meta timeline 'Lumina' Lumina - Córka Płomyka z Pięknej i Bestii. Bardzo towarzyska dziewczyna, wygadana, oraz szczwana. Ubiera się niezwykle elegancko, z akcentami charakterystycznymi dla XVIII w. Francji. Włosy nastolatki luźno opadają na jej ramiona, mają jasną barwę, u góry proste na dole spięte w warkoczyki. Interesuje się szermierką a także kabaretem. Ma talent sceniczny i w wolnych chwilach pisuje nowe "kawałki" do swoich programów artystycznych. Jest bardzo zazdrosna i nie lubi mieć konkurencji, (miałam wizję by z tego powodu bardzo nie lubiła się z tą panią) zdarza jej się iść "po trupach do celu". W jej strojach przeważają złoty (nie, nie żółty ZŁOTY) oraz orzechowy i malinowy kolor. Nienawidzi widoku kwiatów róży, gdyż miała z nimi przykry incydent w dzieciństwie. Jest z charakteru oraz stylu trochę podobna do Vivien i często z nią mylona, czego dziewczyny nienawidzą. Ba. Siebie wzajemnie nienawidzą, chociaż jeśli trzeba - potrafią zawiesić broń na chwilę. Ma silny akcent, a w wypowiadanych przez siebie kwestiach, często przytacza słowa z j. Francuskiego. Szlachetna. Patriotka. Nie da obrażać ani swoich korzeni, ani ważnych dla siebie rzeczy...jest zdolna użyć rękoczynów, chociaż potrafi dopiąć swego już samym gadaniem. Uwielbia występować oraz prowadzić swoje " Monologi". Uczęszcza do Klubu Szermierki. Osobowość Wygląd Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Jacques, Joelle. Znajomi Wrogowie Toula Muse. Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania 'Szermierka' Zdolności Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Szlachetna - Klasyczna Baśń thumb|left|200px Piękna i Bestia – francuska baśń ludowa, wielokrotnie adaptowana na potrzeby literatury, teatru i filmu. Po raz pierwszy spisana w XVIII wieku przez Gabrielle-Suzanne Barbot de Villeneuve. Historia zawarta w baśni opowiada o młodej dziewczynie, która w celu obrony życia swojego ojca, postanawia zamieszkać w zamku Bestii. Początkowo była ona niechętna w stosunku do potwora, jednak z czasem para zakochuje się w sobie. Tym samym przełamali oni zaklęcie, rzucone w przeszłości na Bestię. Okazuje się on być księciem, który był zbyt próżny, by dostrzec piękno w brzydocie. Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? Wystąpienia *Brak. Ciekawostki *Należy do klubu Szermierki. *Jej imię można przetłumaczyć jako "Błyszczeć/świecić/emanować" Galeria Lumina ID.jpg Lumina symbol.jpg Meta timeline 'Laura Harper w choleręDużoImion' Laura Harper Felicity - (Ale wszyscy mówią jej per Lara) Córka Księżniczki z bajki "księżniczka na ziarnku grochu". Delikatna przeźeoczysta cera, wyglda jak przeziębiona. Jak duch. Zafascynowana super herosami, komiksami. Chicałaby ratować świat i walczyć o sprawiedliwość, lecz jest wyśmiewana. Jedynie River Wassernixe spędza z nią czas. Nie wygląda na zafascynowaną akcją itp, ale to naprawdę żywiołowa i niecierpliwa osoba. Bardzo szanuje River, jest dla niej idolką. Ma dobrą pamięć lecz niestety ma również manie np. Tik nerwowy oraz ciągłe pocieranie nadgarstków. Kiepska w robieniu żartów. CDN Możliwe że do adopcji Osobowość Wygląd Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Zdolności Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Klasyczna Baśń Księżniczka na ziarnku grochu (duń. Prindsessen paa Ærten) – baśń autorstwa Hansa Christiana Andersena, wydana po raz pierwszy w 1835 roku w pierwszym zbiorze baśni tego pisarza. Andersen twierdził, że słyszał tę opowieść w dzieciństwie, jednak nie została ona odnotowana przez badaczy duńskiego folkloru. Historia opowiada o księciu, którego matka naciska na znalezienie żony. Książę zgadza się na małżeństwo, lecz tylko z księżniczką czystej krwi. pewnej nocy, do zamku przybywa młoda dziewczyna, twierdząca że jest księżniczką i prosi o nocleg. Królowa nie zbyt wierzy w słowa dziewczyny, toteż poddaje ją kilku próbom mającym na celu potwierdzić autentyczność słów dziewczyny. Min. dziewczyna ma spać na łożu złożonym z kilkuset warstw materacy, pod materac na samym dole, królowa podkłada ziarnko grochu. Dziewczyna nie spała nocy zbyt dobrze, słysząc jej niezadowolenie i biadolenie, królowa wpada w stan radości - bowiem tylko prawdziwa księżniczka może mieć skórę tak delikatną, by wyczuć ziarnko grochu nawet pod wieloma warstwami pierza. Niedługo potem, książę i księżniczka biorą ślub a królowa przekazuje ziarnko grochu do królewskiego muzeum. Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? Wystąpienia *Brak. Ciekawostki *Imię zawdzięcza Laurze Tesoro - Reprezentantce Belgii w konkursie piosenki Eurowizji w roku 2016. Galeria Laura Harper Felicity ID.jpg Laura strój random.jpg Laura symbol.jpg|Ziarnko groszku na "królewskiej" poduszce - symbol Laury Meta timeline 'Lux' Lux Fata - Córka Błękitnej wróżki z Pinokia. Gothka. Postać typu ukryty bohater, nie okaże słabości i pomocy, ale choć chce to maskować ma ciepłe i dobre serduszko. Jedno z haseł przewodnich tej postaci mogłoby brzmieć "Czemu tak czuję, przecież miałam być tą obojętną!". Naturalnie ma niebieskie tęczówki oraz białe włosy, lecz farbuje je, a oczy maskuje grubą warstwą gotyckiego makijażu. Trudno rozpoznać w niej wróżkę, skrzydła rzadko kiedy goszczą na jej plecach (są ogromne i niebieskie takie...motyle). Pasjonuje się rzeźbieniem w metalu, tzw "ciężką" muzyką oraz ... Jej nazwisko z j. Włoskiego oznacza wróżka. Osobowość Wygląd Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Zdolności Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Klasyczna Baśń Pinokio - Powieść ukazuje historię Pinokia, drewnianego pajacyka, wystruganego przez majstra Dżeppetto. Chłopiec wystrugany z drewna niespodziewanie ożył i od pierwszych chwil powołania do życia był krnąbrnym, nieposłusznym i egoistycznym chłopcem. Dżeppeto, a także jego przyjaciele Wróżka o Błękitnych Włosach i Mówiący Świerszcz starają się go wychować i sprowadzić na dobrą drogę. Jednak Pinokio spotyka na swojej drodze także osoby niegodziwe, które namawiają go do złych rzeczy - takie jak Lis i Kot, czy kolega z klasy Knot. Początkowo daje się im zwieść i ponosi za to kary (traci złote monety, zamienia się w osła). Ostatecznie jednak zaczyna rozumieć jakim był egoistą. Po wielu dramatycznych przygodach powraca do ojca i Wróżki i staje się dobrym pajacykiem. W nagrodę za tę przemianę, spełnione zostaje jego marzenie: staje się prawdziwym człowiekiem. Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? Wystąpienia *Brak. Ciekawostki Galeria Lux ID.jpg Lux symbol.jpg Meta timeline 'Lorcia' Loretta - Córka Królewny z baśni "Woda życia". Ma pudroworózowe, falowane delikatnie włosy do końca ud, ubiera się w turkusowe sukienki. Na czole nosi turkusowy diadem z gwiazdką. Interesuje się jazdą figurową na lodzie, lubi także obserwować gwiazdy. CDN Osobowość Wygląd Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Zdolności Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Klasyczna Baśń Woda Życia - https://www.grimmstories.com/pl/grimm_basnie/woda_zycia Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? Wystąpienia *Brak. Ciekawostki Galeria Loretta ID.jpg Loretta szkic twarzy.jpg Loretta symbol.jpg Meta timeline 'Dziewczyna - widmo do pamiętnika Aquy' Jeltje Van der Decken - Córka kapitana statku, legendarnego "Llatajcego Holendra". Większość swojego " życia" spędziła na statku, wraz z załogą napadając, strasząc i okradając ludzi. CDN Osobowość Wygląd Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Umiejętności Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? Wystąpienia *Pamiętnik Aquanette Mermaid (debiut). Klasyczna baśń Latający Holender - Legenda, która ma swój początek w XVII wieku, kiedy pewien statek żeglował z Amsterdamu do Batawii (obecnie Dżakarta) na Jawie. Jego kapitanem był nieustraszony i doświadczony wilk morski, Holender Hendrik Van der Decken. Legenda głosi, że Latający Holender przynosi nieszczęście, a jego widok zwiastuje śmierć. Najpełniejszą wersję legendy o Latającym Holendrze podał Frederick Marryat w powieści Okręt widmo. Rejs przebiegał gładko, aż do Przylądka Dobrej Nadziei w Afryce, gdzie rozpętał się straszliwy sztorm. Na nic się zdała walka z żywiołem i wszelkie próby dalszej żeglugi, ale Van der Decken za nic miał gorące prośby marynarzy, którzy błagali go, by zatrzymał żaglowiec. Kapitan miotał obelgi, bluźnił Bogu i przysięgał, że dopłynie do Zatoki Stołowej mimo burz. Wtem na pokładzie ukazał się niebiański przybysz, nie wiadomo – sam Bóg czy anioł pański. Van der Decken jednak nie oddał mu należnej czci i w zapamiętaniu wypalił do niego z pistoletu. W odpowiedzi gość oznajmił surowo, że kapitan i jego statek już nigdy nie zaznają spokoju. Będą żeglować po morzach przez całą wieczność, przynosząc nieszczęście wszystkim, których spotkają. Tak też się stało. Kiedy pomarli wszyscy marynarze, statek-widmo z załogą złożoną z ruchomych szkieletów nadal żeglował po morzach pod dowództwem nieśmiertelnego kapitana Van der Deckena. Inna wersja legendy głosi, że "Latający Holender" był statkiem pirackim, który splamił się licznymi zbrodniami w czasie rejsów- jego załoga z upodobaniem mordowała i torturowała jeńców oraz gwałciła kobiety. Z tego względu jego kapitan i załoga zostali ukarani wieczną tułaczką po morzu. Po II wojnie światowej uzupełniono ją opowieścią o niemieckim krążowniku Essen - wg legendy okręt ten miał na koncie liczne zatopione statki państw neutralnych, w tym statki szpitalne, rozstrzeliwanych rozbitków (w tym kobiety i dzieci). Pewnego dnia napotkał na morzu dziwny stary żaglowiec. Uważając go za zamaskowany statek aliantów, kapitan wydał rozkaz odpalenia torped. Celna salwa torpedowa przyniosła "Latającemu Holendrowi" nie zagładę, lecz wyzwolenie. Miał on bowiem krążyć po morzach i oceanach tak długo, aż napotka okręt splamiony jeszcze większymi zbrodniami. Teraz okrętem widmem stał się "Essen" Inna wersja legendy zamiast krążownika "Essen" podaje jednego z hitlerowskich U-Bootów. W rzeczywistości niemiecka marynarka wojenna nigdy nie miała krążownika o tej nazwie. Ciekawostki *Jej imię jest pochodzenia fryzyjskiego, zaś nazwisko "zaczerpnięte" od nazwiska "rodzica". *Istnieje dzięki Amity.Gali. Galeria Jeltje ID.jpg Jeltje symbol.jpg|Statek otoczony mgłą - symbol Jeltje Meta timeline *'Maj 2018' - Wnioski Rochi mouscedes o zastrzeżenie znaków dla Jeltje Van der Decken. *'Maj 2018' - Rochi zastrzega grafikę związaną z Jeltje oraz tekst swojego autoratwa. 'Na naprawdę wielką chwilę nudy (Zima 2018 chyba) No i kocham azjatyckie legendy' Xia Shuffen Jiang - Córka dziewczyny, księżycowej boginii z Chińskiej legendy, daleka krewna Serenity Tsukikari, lecz dziewczyny nie widują się nacodzień ani w szkole za często. Nastolatka ma mocny i wojoqniczy charakter, nie pozwoli sobie na obrażanie jej. Jest bardzo pyskata, a czasem wręcz okazuje kompletny brak szacunku, nawet osobom starszym. Całe to zachowanie wzięło się z winy jej dziadków, którzy nie darzyli Xii zbyt wielką nawet nie sympatią,a szacunkiem. Wielokrotne upokarzanie ze strony dziadków wyrobiło w Xii zdanie, żeby nigdy nie ukazywać tego, że można Cię zranić. CDN Osobowość Wygląd Klasyczna baśń Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Umiejętności Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? Wystąpienia *Brak. Ciekawostki *Jej pierwsze imię oznacza " lato, wielki, wspaniały", drugie imię - "dobry, wirtuoz, czarujący" zaś nazwisko "Imbir". Klasyczna baśń Opowieść o bogini księżyca - Lata temu w Chinach rządził król, który gardził ludźmi. Był nieprzyjemny i próżny. Pewnego dnia zobaczył niebywale piękną dziewczynę i postanowił zamknąć ją w pałacu, by móc na nią cały czas patrzeć. Z czasem chciał jednak zaimponować niewiaście i sprawić, by chociaż raz się do niego odezwała – obdarowywał drogimi prezentami, organizował liczne przyjęcia. Ta mimo wszystko nadal była obojętna na jego zaloty i co noc prosiła boga księżyca, by zesłał jej pomoc, zachował urodę i dał dobrego męża. Pewnego dnia któl dostał od kapłana tabletki, które miały zapewnić mu nieśmiertelność. Bał się jednak ich działania, więc postanowił dać najpierw jedną kapsułkę dziewczynie, by sprawdzić, co się stanie. Sądził też, że dzięki takiemu podarunkowi kobieta na pewno zwróci na niego uwagę. Gdy pokazywał tabletki niewiaście ta pierwszy raz odwróciła w jego kierunku wzrok i powiedziała „Najpierw muszę je obie zobaczyć, inaczej nie wezmę ich wcale”. Oszołomiony król oddał je kobiecie, a ta bez zastanowienia od razu je połknęła. Król był wściekły, chciał ją zabić, jednak ta zaczęła powoli odlatywać w stronę światła księżyca. Po tym wydarzeniu poddani króla uwierzyli, że piękna i odważna niewiasta żyje na księżycu razem ze swoim boskim mężem i jego pupilem – królikiem. O ich obecności tam miały świadczyć czarne plamy widoczne na księżycu. Do dzisiejszego dnia w ósmą pełnię księżyca w połowie jesieni organizowany jest festiwal upamiętniający czystość dziewczyny. Ciekawostki *Dziewczyna jest daleką krewną Serenity Tsukikari. Galeria Xia ID.jpg Xia symbol.jpg|Księżyc w pełni otoczony rubinową poświatą - symbol Xii Od innych Symbolksiężyc1.png|Symbol Xii od Liścia Meta timeline *'Maj 2018' - Wnioski Rochi mouscedes o zastrzeżenie znaków dla Xia Shuffen Jiang. *'Maj 2018' - Rochi zastrzega grafikę związaną z Xią oraz tekst swojego autoratwa. 'Bez tytułu. postać' Kazuki Oshiro - Syn Jiraiyi z opowieści Japoskiego folkloru "Jiraiya Gōketsu Monogatari". Osoba żyjąca wrażeniami, nierzadko sprawiająca wrażenie wręcz niestabilnej emocjonalnie. Chłopak interesuje się bronią białą oraz florystyką. Póki co, nie ma planów na przyszłość i woli cieszyć się tym co przyniesie dzień. Interesuje się bronią białą a także florystyką. Osobowość Kazuki na pierwszy rzut oka może i sprawia wrażenie uroczego oraz grzecznego chłopca, lecz są to tylko pozory. Ma temperament i bardzo łatwo popada z jednej skrajności w drugą. Z uwagi na to jak szybko potrafi zmienić się jego nastrój, wiele osób które poznały go bliżej, mają Kazukiego za niestabilnego psychicznie,żeby nie powiedzieć - szurniętego. Posiada w sobie pokłady charyzmy i umie przekonać słowem, gdyby tylko potrafił zapanować nad emocjami i swoim zachowaniem Kazuki byłby doskonałym materiałem na inspirującego lidera. Jest niezwykle wrażliwy na punkcie równouprawnienia oraz na przemoc. Jego bliscy znajomi żartobliwie nazywają chłopaka "obrońcą mniejszości" Kazuki to jedna - jeśli nie pierwsza - z osób, które Niechcący! potrafią zrobić komuś krzywdę, kiedy widzą że nie obędzie się bez ich interwencji. W gniewie Kazuki traci nad sobą panowanie i zaczyna zachowywać się po prostu bezczelnie, a jego słownictwo niejedną osobę wprowadziło w stan szoku. Jak zostało wspomniane - ta "otoczka" grzecznego i cichego chłopca to jedynie pozory, kiedy chłopak dojdzie do głosu,potrafi mówić i mówić i mówić...monolog za monologiem. Często zastanawia się na głos czy nawet mówi sam do siebie, motywując się do działania. To nie tak że Kazuki do każdego podskakuje z pięściami, nie. Żeby stał się szczególnie agresywny, trzeba go naprawdę sprowokować. Mimo to, sam powtarza że nigdy nie zaatakowałby dziewczyny bo "nie jestem damskim bokserem". W gruncie rzeczy Kazuki to trudna do zrozumienia osobowość - wielu uczniów dziwi postępowanie chłopaka a jego motywacje są im obce. Chłopak niegrzeszy cierpliwością i denereuje się zwłaszcza przy pracach naukowych czy manualnych. Bardzo ciężko idzie mu skupienie uwagi, czy zajęcie myśli jedną, konkretną rzeczą chociażby na chwilę. Wygląd Kazuki to nastolatek o niskim wzroście, wątłej budowie i bladej cerze. Jego twarz ma typowe dla japończyków rysy. Pod oczami chłopaka, często można zauważyć oznaki przemęczenia i za małej ilości snu. Tęczówki nastolatka są piwne, włosy mają czarną barwę tak samo brwi. Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' Chociaż nie przyzna się do tego, Kazuki nie przepada za Vaitiare Urbina. Na jego nieszczęście, uczęszczają razem na wiele szkolnych lekcji. 'Miłość' Kazuki obecnie jest singlem, i nie zapowiada się na to by ten fakt uległ zmianie. Większość dziewczyn po prostu boi się jego niestabilności emocjonalnej, jeszcze nie znalazła się taka, której nie odstraszałyby wachania nastroju Kazukiego. 'Zwierzak' W przeszłości Kazuki posiadał kilkanaście rybek akwariowych, lecz cóż...nie miał do nich cierpliwości oraz serca i długo u niego nie pobyły Niech spoczywają w przedpokoju . Zainteresowania 'Broń biała' 'Judo' Judo Kazuki trenuje już od dobrych kilku lat, nacisk na to by trenował kadli głównie rodzice nastolatka. Kazuki brał nawet udział w wielu konkirsach, lecz ku niezadowoleniu rodzicieli, do tej pory ani razu nie zajął miejsca na podium. 'Kwiaty' Chopak jest szczerze zafascynowany florystyką. Od dziecka uwielbiał przesiadywać w ogrodzie, w towarzystwie roślin. Swego czasu bliska mu była Ikebana - tradycyjna sztuka układania kwiatów, lecz obecnie florystyka ustąpiła miejsca w hierarchii ważności innym pasjom - min. Judo. Szlachetny czy Buntownik? Szlachetny - W konflikcie przeznaczeń Kazuki opowiedział się po stronie Szlachetnych. Nic dziwnego - Pisane są mu sława, bogactwo, wysoka pozycja oraz piękna żona, z czego chłopak jest ogromnie zadowolony. Owszem, taka motuwacja opowiedzenia się po stronie Szlachetnych brzmi samolubnie, lecz kazuki nie dba zbytnio o to, co myślą o nim inni. Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym go rozpoznać? *Koczku na głowie. *Często nosi chusty, zawiązane wokół szyji. Wystąpienia *Pamiętnik Sol Helium (debiut). Klasyczna baśń Jiraiya Gōketsu Monogatari - ("Opowieść o wspaniałym Jiraiya" lub "Ballada o bohaterskim Jiraiya") – opowieść z japońskiego folkloru. Jej główny bohater, o imieniu Jiraiya, był dziedzicem potężnego klanu na wyspie Kiusiu. Kiedy klan popadł w ruinę, Jiraiya przybył do prowincji Echigo (dziś prefektura Niigata), gdzie został wakō (piratem). Po latach doszedł do pozycji przywódcy rabusiów. Nieśmiertelny, mieszkający na górze Myōkō (Myōkō-san; zwana także Echigofuji), nauczył Jiraiyę żabiej magii. Nie pomogło mu to jednak zwyciężyć swego znienawidzonego wroga, człowieka który doprowadził jego klan do ruiny - starca imieniem Sarashina. Jiraiya poślubił piękną księżniczkę Tsunade. Jeden z uczniów Jiraiyi - Yashagorō opanował magię węży i przybrał imię Orochimaru. Pod tym przydomkiem zaatakował swego mentora. Razem ze swoją żoną, Jiraiya stoczył walkę z wiarołomnym protegowanym. W starciu zostali otruci jadem i stracili przytomność. Uratowali ich uczniowe Jiraiyi. Ciekawostki *From Japanese 一 (kazu) meaning "one" or 和 (kazu) meaning "harmony, peace" combined with 輝 (ki) meaning "brightness", 希 (ki) meaning "hope" or 樹 (ki) meaning "tree", as well as other combinations of kanji characters. *From Japanese 大 (o) meaning "big, great" and 城 (shiro) meaning "castle". *Bajkę, postać zawdzięcza Czikoricie08. *Jego ulubione rośliny to fiołki, pora roku - jesień, a kolor - miętowy. Galeria Koncept 1.jpg Kazuki ID.jpg Kazuki LD koncept.jpg Kazuki portret.jpg Kazuki symbol.jpg Meta timeline *'Maj 2018' - Wnioski Rochi mouscedes o zastrzeżenie znaków dla Kazuki Oshiro. *'Maj 2018' - Rochi zastrzega grafikę związaną z Kazukim oraz tekst swojego autoratwa. 'Zaginiony braciszek' Justin Charming (właśc. Darpan Glass) - osiemnastoletni syn Lustra z baśni "Królewna Śnieżka i siedmiu krasnoludków" oraz Lustra, przez które przeszła tytułowa bohaterka baśni "Alicja po drugiej stronie lustra". Brat bliźniak Luke'a Glass. Jako niemowlę, tuż po urodzeniu został oddzielony od rodziny. Zła Królowa porwała jego matkę, a jego samego rozkazała zabić. Łowca, któremu Królowa powierzyła zadanie, zlitował się nad dzieckiem i podrzucił mieszkającej nieopodal Zaczarowanego Lasu królewskiej parze z rodu Charmingów, którzy wywodzili się z baśni "Dobosz". Od tamtej pory, stał się częścią ich rodziny, zyskał ich rodowe nazwisko, a także nowe imię. Dorastał na pałacowych włościach, gdzie odkrył, że jego prawdziwą pasją jest muzyka, a miłość do niej zaszczepiła w nim matka - Królowa Charming, która posiadała dar przywracania wspomnień dzięki swojemu śpiewowi. Dzięki temu, że jego rodzice wywodzili się z rodu Charmingów, bez problemu mogli zapewnić mu lekcje śpiewu, oraz gry na przeróżnych instrumentach. Pomimo tego, że przez całe życie towarzyszył mu zastęp najwybitniejszych nauczycieli z Krainy Baśni, tak naprawdę, najwięcej nauczył się od własnej matki. Od małego ciągnęło go do blasku fleszy, jako małe dziecko zaczął występować w telewizji, gdzie również doceniano jego niezaprzeczalny talent. Z dnia na dzień, zyskiwał coraz większą popularność, poznawał ważne osobistości ze świata show biznesu, a także nowych przyjaciół, z którymi podzielał swoją pasję. Z czasem, przestano kojarzyć go z małym chłopcem z programu telewizyjnego dla dzieci, a ze wschodzącą gwiazdą muzyki pop. Jeden z singli z jego debiutanckiej płyty został nagrodzony Nagrodą Grimmy. Jego kariera nabierała rozpędu, miliony nastolatek wykupowało jego płyty, lecz mało kto widział w nim coś więcej niż tylko wspaniałego muzyka. Był zapraszany na wiele muzycznych festiwali, między innymi na Neverland Music Festival, podczas którego odkrył przykrą prawdę o swoim dziedzictwie. Dzięki Desire II Von Duchess, podjął się rozpoczęcia nauki w Baśnioceum Ever After High, aby zacząć zupełnie nowy rozdział w swoim życiu i nową przygodę. Osobowość Justin jest osobą, która łamie stereotyp nastoletniej gwiazdy. Mimo swojej wciąż narastającej popularności, jest eleganckim i szarmanckim młodzieńcem. Chłopak ma duszę artysty, uwielbia wszelkie formy sztuki, a zwłaszcza muzykę, która jest jego największą pasją. W każdej wolnej chwili, oddaje się jej w pełni. Dzięki muzyce, o wiele łatwiej może przekazać swoje myśli i uczucia. Justin jest romantykiem. Pomimo tego, że od pierwszych chwil swojej kariery miał miliony fanek w całej Krainie Baśni, od wielu lat marzył o spotkaniu tej jedynej dziewczyny, która mogłaby stworzyć z nim wspaniały duet, zarówno na scenie, jak i pozostać na stałe, w jego sercu. To dlatego większość jego utworów jest poświęconych miłości i jego odczuciom z nią związanymi. Dopiero niedawno odkrył swoją drugą połówkę, a okazała się być nią Desire II Von Duchess - córka Księżnej, dzięki której zrozumiał, że jego życie wcale nie musi toczyć się w świetle fleszy, i nawet nie występując na scenie, może robić to co kocha. Większość osób, które poznały chłopaka bliżej mają go za lekkoducha chadzającego z głową w chmurach i niezdolnego do większej agresji. Aczkolwiek, nie jest to do końca prawdą. Pomimo tego, że zdecydowanie unika konfliktów i wszelkich sporów związanych z jego osobą, umie zawalczyć o swoje. Potrafi negocjować, co bardzo pomaga mu w rozwiązywaniu problemów. Justin stara się obalać wszelkie fałszywe plotki na temat jego osoby, jeśli takie się zdarzają. Działając w show biznesie jako osoba publiczna jest skazany na hejt ze strony niektórych internautów, jednak chłopak stara się nie skupiać na złośliwych opiniach na swój temat i koncentruje się na tych pozytywnych. Jako że rozpoczął swą karierę w bardzo młodym wieku, zdążył się przyzwyczaić do tego, że nie wszystko co o nim piszą będzie zbyt pochlebne. Dorastał ze sławą, wobec czego nauczył się trzymać emocje na wodzy, by nie popełnić jakiejś gafy. Wie, że jest autorytetem dla wielu osób i stara się dawać dobry przykład. Wygląd Justyn to przeciętnego wzrostu chłopak o dobrze zbudowanej sylwetce oraz bladej cerze. Tęczówki nastolatka mają szarą barwę, natomiast włosy - ciemny blond z domieszką szarości. Brwi chopaka są koloru włosów. Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Biologiczna' Mirron Glass (ojciec), Cristal Glass (matka), Luke Glass (bliźniak), Sharon Glass (młodsza siostra). '"Zastępcza"' Chłopaka przygarnęła para królewska, której baśniowe przeznaczenie mieści się w bajce "Dobosz". Chantal i Nicholas Charming od dawna pragnęli potonka, lecz ich starania nie dawały efektów. Kiedy tylko trafili na porzucone niemowlę, nie wiele myśląc przygarnęli dziecko, nadając mu imię. Para trwktowała chłopaka jak swpjego rodzonego syna, nie opowiadali mu nigdy o jego prawdziwej przeszłości, albowiem sami jej nie znali. CDN 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' 'Miłość' Desire 'Zwierzak' Justin jest szczęśliwym posiadaczem szczeniaczka rasy Buldog angielski, który wabi się Buckley. Chłopak psiaka otrzymał stosunkowo nie dawno od swoich przybranych rodziców. Od dziecka marzył o własnym zwierzaku, toteż opiekuje się buldogiem najlepiej jak potrafi. Zainteresowania 'Muzyka' 'Taniec' 'Fotografia' Swego czasu Justin bardzo pasjonował się fotografią. Zbierał książki związane z tym tematem, albumy fotograficzne oraz zgromadził pokaźną ilość sprzętu, lecz po jakimś czasie stwierdził że fotografia nie jest dla niego i odpuścił. zdolności Szlachetny czy Buntownik? thumb|leftBuntownik - Justin, pomimo tego, że zaczął uczęszczać do Baśnioceum Ever After High już długo po Ceremonii Dziedzictwa, w konflikcie przeznaczeń obrał stronę Buntowników. Może i nie miał nic przeciwko swojemu przeznaczeniu, do którego przygotowywał się pod opieką przybranych rodziców, lecz wiele czynników wpłynęło na jego decyzję, między innymi uczucie jakim darzy Desire, oboje szczerze się kochają i chcą być sobą, nawet jeśli ich historie mają na tym ucierpieć. Warto zauważyć też, że przeznaczona chłopakowi rola od chwil poczęcia mieści się w baśni o Królewnie Śnieżce, bowiem miał on odgrywać rolę Lustra, która w wyniku porwania Justina tuż po jego urodzeniu, przypadła jego bratu bliźniakowi - Luke'owi Glass. Chłopak jest zdania, że na każdej płaszczyźnie swojego życia należy się kierować sercem i to ono powinno stanowić dla nas drogowskaz działań, niezależnie od tego co mówią inni. Biografia skrócona Na świat, chłopak przyszedł kilka minut po swoim bracie bliźniaku. CDN Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym go rozpoznać Wystąpienia *... Klasyczna baśń Dobosz - (Der Trommel) – baśń ludowa opublikowana w 1843 roku przez braci Grimm w piątym wydaniu ich zbioru Baśni (tom 2, nr 193). Pewien dobosz znalazł raz nad brzegiem jeziora kawał płótna, które podniósł i zabrał do domu. Wieczorem pojawiło się u niego widmo, prosząc o zwrot koszuli. Dobosz dowiedział się, że jego gość to księżniczka więziona przez złą czarownice na szczycie Szklanej Góry. Co noc może kąpać się w jeziorze w tej postaci, ale bez magicznej koszuli nie jest wstanie wrócić. Dobosz oddał jej koszulę i obiecał, że uwolni ją z niewoli. Następnego dnia ruszył w stronę Szklanej Góry. Droga prowadziła, przez puszczę zamieszkaną przez groźne olbrzymy. Dobosz spotkał jednego z nich, ale udało mu się przekonać go, że idzie na czele wielkiej armii. W zamian za obietnicę zawrócenia wojska, olbrzym pomógł doboszowi dostać się pod Szklaną Górę. Na miejscu pojawił się problem, gdyż góra była tak stroma i śliska, ze nie dało się na nią wspiąć. Jednak dobosz napotkał dwóch ludzi, którzy kłócili się o magiczne siodło. Ten kto siedział w tym siodle mógł się znaleźć w każdym miejscu w jakim sobie zażyczył. Dobosz udając, że chce ich rozsądzić, zaproponował by ścigali się, a zwycięzca zgarnie sporną rzecz. Kiedy obaj mężczyźni się oddalili, dobosz wskoczył na siodło i znalazł się na szczycie. Szklanej Góry. Na szczycie znajdował się las, jezioro i chatka. Dobosz zapukał do chatki poprosiło jedzenie i nocleg. Otworzyła mu czarownica, która obiecała spełnić jego życzenie, ale pod warunkiem, że wykona dla niej w ciągu trzech dni trzy pracę. Dodała, że jeśli ich nie wykona - zginie. Dobosz przystał na to. Pierwszym zadaniem było wybranie całej wody z jeziora, przy użyciu naparstka i ułożenie ryb według gatunku. Drugim zadaniem było zrąbanie całego lasu, przy użyciu wadliwej siekiery i topora. Trzecim zadaniem było porąbanie i ułożenie całego drewna w stos i podpalenie. Dobosz nie byłby wstanie wykonać tych prac, ale za każdym razem pojawiała się przy nim tajemnicza dziewczyna oferując pomoc. Potem przy użyciu magicznego pierścienia wykonywała te zadania za niego. Kiedy ostatnie zadanie zostało wykonane i wielki stos płonął, czarownica poleciła doboszowi, by wyciągnął z ognia jeden konar, który źle się palił. Dobosz został wcześniej poinstruowany przez dziewczynę, że ma wykonywać wszystkie polecenia wiedźmy, a nic mu się nie stanie. Bez obaw więc wskoczył w ogień i wyciągnął konar, a ogień go nie poparzył. Konar zamienił się w piękną dziewczynę, tę samą która pomagała mu wypełnić zadania. Po białej szacie dobosz poznał, że jest to ta sama uwięziona księżniczka, której widmo prosiło go o zwrot magicznej koszuli. Wiedźma próbowała uciec, ciągnąc księżniczkę za sobą, ale dobosz dogonił ją i wepchnął do ognia. Księżniczka poinformowała dobosza, że wszystkie skarby, które zgromadziła wiedźma, należą teraz do niego. Zgodziła się też zostać jego żona, gdyż uwolnił ją z niewoli. Ponieważ dobosz pragnął wcześniej odwiedzić swoich rodziców, księżniczka użyła magicznego pierścienia i przeniosła go pod ich dom. Poprosiła go, by nie całował rodziców w prawy policzek, gdyż wtedy o niej zapomni. Niestety dobosz zapomniał o tej prośbie. Jakiś czas później rodzice znaleźli mu narzeczoną, a ponieważ dobosz nie pamiętał już o swojej księżniczce, zgodził się ją poślubić. Księżniczka dowiedziawszy się o planowanym ślubie ukochanego, postanowiła przypomnieć mu ich znajomości. Ofiarowała jego narzeczonej trzy piękne suknie. W zamian za to narzeczona zgodziła się by księżniczka spała przez trzy noce koło sypialni dobosza. Przez trzy noce księżniczka śpiewała pieśń, w której przypominała mu szczegóły ich znajomości. Przez dwie noce dobosz niczego nie słyszał bo był zamroczony winem ze środkiem nasennym podanym przez narzeczoną. Ale trzeciej nocy odmówił picia wina. Wtedy usłyszał pieśń księżniczki i wszystko sobie przypomniał. Opowiedział o wszystkim swoim rodzicom, następnie za ich wiedzą, zerwał z narzeczoną i poślubił księżniczkę. Ciekawostki *Imię nie zostało wybrane przypadkowo. Pochodzi z j. Łacińskiego i oznacza "Sprawiedliwy". Wielu władców nosiło to imię w formie " Justyn" ale jednak!. *Z kolei " prawdziwe" imię postaci jest hinduskim imieniem i oznacza "lustro". Oba imiona zawdzięcza Amity.Gali, jak i samo istnienie. *Opis postaci, oraz "Szlachetny czy Buntownik?" zostały w całości napisany przez Amity.Galę. Galeria Justyn wersja kolorowa.jpg Justyn - Meksyk.jpg Desire i Justyn odświętnie.jpg Darpan - Justin symbol.jpg|Nutka ósemka, wykonana ze szkła i otoczona ozdobioną ramką - symbol Darpana/Justina Ilustracjadopamiętnika - Justyn poznaje Candelarię.jpg Szybki szkic Justyna i Desi.jpg Od innych Justin by A.G.jpg|Od Amity.Gali <3 Meta timeline *'Maj 2018' - Wnioski Rochi mouscedes o zastrzeżenie znaków dla Darpan Glass oraz Justin Charming. *'Maj 2018' - Pojawiają się art oraz bio postaci. Rochi zastrzega grafikę związaną z postacią oraz tekst swojego autorstwa. 'Ach te skomplikowane geny...' Yên Giang Lê - Córka Cesarza z baśni "Słowik" CDN Osobowość *Skrupulatna. Wygląd Yên jest niską, wątłą nastolatką o bladej cerze. Włosy dziewczyny mają barwę hebanu, zaś tęczówki - ciemnej czekolady. Brwi są koloru włosów. Relacje Rodzina Ojciec ten Cesarz, matka Wietnamka (romans, ojczulek nie dawno dowiedział się o córce a ta przejęła przeznaczenie i zaczęła chodzić do eah). Dalsza rodzina Lan "Liza" Liu. Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Umiejętności Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Biografia Ceremonia Dziedzictwa Pałac Dziedzictwa Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? Wystąpienia Klasyczna Baśń Słowik - Baśń H.C Andersena. W przepięknym pałacu mieszkał cesarz Chin, którego posiadłość była otoczona ogromnym ogrodem. Podróżni, zwiedzający cesarskie miasto zachwycali się niezwykłymi widokami, lecz największy podziw wzbudzał w nich śpiew ptaszka, który mieszkał w lesie nieopodal. Po powrocie do domu opowiadali o tym, co widzieli i słyszeli, a uczeni z zapałem opisywali swe wrażenia w księgach. Cesarz poznawszy fenomen słowika zapragnął posłuchać jego śpiewu na żywo. Marszałek i dworzanie zaprosili zwierzę do występu przed władcą. Przygotowano wielką salę, w której miał odbyć się koncert. Śpiew ptaszka wszystkim bardzo się spodobał, doprowadził nawet cesarza do wzruszenia. Od tej pory chciał słuchać jego śpiewu codziennie, dlatego zamknął słowika w klatce i umieścił ją w pałacu. Słowik dwa razy dziennie i raz w nocy mógł wyfruwać na dwór, lecz wtedy dwunastu służących trzymało końce jedwabnych nitek przywiązanych do jego nóżki. Słowik zdobył wielką sławę w kraju i na świecie, mówiono tylko o nim. Tak było aż do czasu, kiedy cesarz Chin otrzymał paczkę ze sztucznym słowikiem. Ptak był przepiękny: wykonany ze złota i srebra, wysadzany klejnotami. Na wstążeczce miał napis: „Słowik cesarza Chin jest niczym wobec słowika cesarza Japonii”. Po nakręceniu śpiewał tak pięknie, jak prawdziwy. Wzbudził powszechny zachwyt oraz zainteresowanie. Wśród ogólnego zamieszania zapomniano o prawdziwym słowiku. Ptak skorzystał z tego i uciekł przez otwarte okno. Dworzanie orzekli, że okazał się niewdzięczny, następnie wygnali go z państwa. Od tej pory sztuczny słowik stał w sypialni cesarza. Nakręcano go codziennie wieczorem, by władca przed zaśnięciem mógł posłuchać jego śpiewu. Ale pewnego wieczoru sztuczny ptak popsuł się i nie można go było naprawić. Zdarzyło się, że cesarz ciężko zachorował, a Śmierć już siedziała przy jego łożu. Dworzanie opuścili władcę, a mężczyzna samotnie przeżywał grozę umierania. Gdy wydawało się, że już nic go nie uratuje, pojawił się prawdziwy słowik. Swym śpiewem przypomniał Śmierci o pięknym różanym ogrodzie, do którego wróciła i jednocześnie zwróciła cesarzowi zdrowie. Władca przysiągł, że już nigdy nie zamknie ptaszka w klatce, na co ten obiecał często go odwiedzać. Zdumienie dworzan na widok zdrowego i uśmiechniętego cesarza było ogromne. Ciekawostki *Jej drugie imię oznacza "Rzeka" Galeria Yen ID.jpg Yên portret.jpg Yên i Lan szkic.jpg Yên symbol.jpg|Cesarska ozdoba na głowę - symbol Yên 'Może i związana z miłością, ale nie Cupid' Aynur Alfarsi - Córka bogini Iszhary. CDN Osobowość *Łamaczka serc (biseksualna) *Ale zajętych nie tyka. *Chce czuć się potrzebna, ale nie nadaje się do związku monogamistycznego. *wcale nie jest zołzą Wygląd Aynur Jest wysoką dziewczyną o karnacji barwy kawy z mlekiem. Włosy nastolatki mają naturalnie czarny kolor, lecz często ozdabia je różowym ombre w mocnych, soczystych odcieniach. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Karin Zwierzak Zainteresowania Umiejętności Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? thumb|left|99pxSzlachetna - Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? Wystąpienia Ciekawostki *Jej imię oznacza "Światło księżyca" zaś nazwisko "Perski/Persia". Klasyczna baśń Mitologia Ugarycka - zbiór wierzeń ludności zamieszkującej obszary Kanaanu w okresie XV–XIII wieku p.n.e. Zbiory mitów ugaryckich odnaleziono podczas wykopalisk archeologicznych w bibliotekach pałacu królewskiego w Ugarit i kilku świątyniach. Są to, jak do tej pory, najstarsze znane mity spisane w języku semickim. Mitologia ugarycka jest częścią religii kananejskiej. Iszhara - Bogini, która była prawdopodobnie ściślej związana z tradycją semicką niż sumeryjską. Jej kult mógł się rozprzestrzenić do Mezopotamii południowej z rejonu środkowego Eufratu. Wydaje się, że była związana z bogiem Daganem, według jednego z przekazów była prawdopodobnie jego żoną. Jako boginię miłości utożsamiano ją z Isztar (Inaną); była też kojarzona z wojną i wróżeniem z wnętrzności (wróżbiarstwo) albo boginią matką. W objaśnieniu do jednego z rytuałów opisuje się ją jako matkę Sebittu, czyli Siódemki bogów. Początkowo kojarzonym z nią zwierzęciem był wąż bašmu, od czasów późnokasyckich zastąpiony przez skorpiona. W tekstach astronomicznych boginię Iszharę utożsamiano z gwiazdozbiorem Skorpiona. Ważną boginią, noszącą takie same imię Iszhara, była bogini czczona w Anatolii i Syrii. Galeria CórkaIszharyID.jpg Aynur symbol.jpg|"Zranione" serce - symbol Aynur Meta timeline 'Ni' Neith Ihejirika - Córka Horusa Boga w mitologii egipskiej. Przed nauką w EAH, z rodziną żyła w zupełnie innym..."świecie" Jej dom został zrujnowany, rodzina została na miejscu a ona sama uciekła do świata baśnii, gdzie żyje sama. Często wspomina rodzinę. Roybel, gdyż jak twierdzi Royals vs Rebels jej nie dotyczy i nieustannie naśmiewa się z Apple oraz Raven, za zapoczątkowanie tego konfliktu. Czasem ma ochotę wręcz zaostrzać kłótnię między tymi dwiema, bo szczerze ich nie lubi. Mało kto wie, ale dziewczyna ma na pieńku z Giles'em Grimm, wice dyrektorem EAH. Wszystko zaczęło się od drobnego incydentu, podczas którego Neith została oskarżona o przywłaszczenie sobie rzeczy należącej do Giles'a, oczywiście okazało się że zapominalski dyrektor zostawił ją w swoim gabinecie. Osobowość *Materiał na sukowatą przewodniczącą, damulkę, divę. *Wiele osób ma ją za zołzę, ale dziewczynie podoba się respekt jaki budzi, a także lekki strach który szerzy. Nie da sobie w kaszę dmuchać i potrafi przygadać. *Jeśli Neith nie polubi jakiejś osoby, to prosto mówiąc - ma u niej przechlapane na całej linii. *Dziewczyna bardzo lubi dokuczać niemiłym sobie personom, a czasem posuwa się wręcz do skłócania ich z przyjaciółmi. *W jej przekonaniu, robi to ponieważ: "walczę o swoje" " Bo ich nie lubię" "Bo sobie zasłużyli" *Wbrew pozorom, nastolatka nie jest snobką oraz typem narcyza i nie patrzy w lusterko co cztery minuty, sprawdzając czy grzywkę ma ułożoną z dobrej strony. Wygląd Ładna dziewczyna o kawowej cerze i długich do łopatek włosach. Ma ciemnoczerwone usta, ładnie wtapiające się w cerę oraz szafirowe oczy. Lubi odkrywać swoje ciało. Zwykle nosi obcisłe tuniki we wzory hieroglifów, sandały oraz bransolety, chociaż stroni od mocnej biżuterii a także makijażu. Jej kreacje, mają mocno wycięty dekolt. Usta jedynie maluje delikatnie pomadką z brokatem. Ma duże, mocne paznokcie, artystycznie ozdobione. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania zdolności Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Biografia skrócona Ceremonia Dziedzictwa Pałac Dziedzictwa Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Obcisłych, długich do ziemi kreacjach z wyciętym dekoltem. Wystąpienia *Wakacyjny pamiętnik Su Hua Lam (debiut). Klasyczna baśń Mitologia egipska - zbiór mitów, mających na celu ugruntowanie pozycji i określenie funkcji bóstw w wierzeniach ludności zamieszkującej państwo Faraonów aż do nadejścia chrześcijaństwa i islamu. Za początek kształtowania się egipskiego zbioru mitów należy uznawać połowę IV tysiąclecia, kiedy na terenie obecnej delty i doliny Nilu zaczęły zawiązywać się pierwsze organizmy państwowe, zjednoczone ostatecznie w dwa królestwa Egiptu Dolnego, czyli Delty, i Górnego, czyli Doliny. Oba królestwa zostały ostatecznie zjednoczone w jedno państwo. Wraz z procesem jednoczenia politycznego ziem Egiptu przeobrażeniom ulegały systemy wierzeń. Z lokalnych wariantów bóstw jedne zyskiwały przewagę nad drugimi, tworząc hierarchie i panteony. Mity miały uzasadniać i wyjaśniać rolę poszczególnych bogów oraz ugruntować miejsca ich kultu oraz przewagę nad innymi ośrodkami. W stosunku do religii mity miały charakter wtórny i niejednokrotnie pełniły funkcję propagandową. Mity podpierały w ten sposób od strony metafizycznej polityczną przewagę jednych ośrodków kultu religijnego nad innymi. Kolegia kapłańskie pracowały nad tym, aby miejsce, nad którym sprawowały pieczę, włączyć do cyklu legend o bogach, które już uzyskały poczesne miejsce w systemie wierzeń Egipcjan. Horus - egipski bóg nieba, opiekun monarchii egipskiej. Panujący faraon utożsamiał się z nim i przyjmował jego imię. Czczony pod postacią sokoła lub człowieka z głową sokoła zwieńczoną tarczą słoneczną oraz jako dziecko z palcem w ustach. Był synem Ozyrysa i Izydy lub Geba i Nut. Po śmierci Ozyrysa walczył (jako prawowity następca tronu) z Setem (bratem Ozyrysa) o tron faraona. Po kilku konkurencjach Rada Dwunastu Bogów przyznała władzę Horusowi. Horus jest jednym z najstarszych i najbardziej znaczących bóstw w religii starożytnego Egiptu. Był czczony od okresu predynastycznego aż do okresu grecko-rzymskiego. Egiptolodzy notują kilka form Horusów, które traktują jako osobne bóstwa. Jednak owe różne formy mogą być także różnymi formami przedstawienia tego samego bóstwa, którego główne atrybuty i osobne postaci mogą mieć charakter nie opozycyjny, ale komplementarny wobec siebie. Najwcześniejsza forma przedstawiania Horusa to sokół, bóstwo opiekuńcze Nechen w Górnym Egipcie. Był to jednocześnie bóg lokalny i bóstwo powiązane z władzą królewską. Król bowiem uważany był we wczesnym okresie za żywą manifestację Horusa, a po śmierci Ozyrysa. Najczęściej Horus był przedstawiany jako syn Izydy i Ozyrysa. W innej tradycji był jednak uważany za syna lub męża Hathor. Horus miał wiele funkcji w egipskim panteonie, ale przede wszystkim był bogiem nieba (podobnym bóstwem była bogini Nut), wojny i bogiem – opiekunem. Ciekawostki *Postać początkowo miała być córką bogini Bastet. *Obecnego rodzica zawdzięcza Amity.Gali. *Jej imię oznacza "Woda" (po egipskiej bogini łowów oraz wody). *Ulubiony owoc:granat, liczba:21 zaś dzień tygodnia:Środa. *Co ciekawe, nie przepada za zwierzętami zwłaszcza kotami, wężami a już najbardziej za insektami. Jeśli zobaczy chociaż pająka, potrafi drzeć się niczym opętana. *Urodziła się w porze wakacyjnej. Galeria Neith ID.jpg|Profile art - Neith Ihejirika Neith fc szkic.jpg Neith portret.jpg Neith symbol.jpg 'Piaskowa babka' Sandie Lunar - Córka Piaskuna... Osobowość *Miła i wycofana. *Szara myszka raczej. *Oszczędna w słowach. Bardzo, bardzo oszczędna w słowach. *Ciepła, dobra doradczyni. *Dobro innych nie jest jej obojętne. *Troskliwa, zwłaszcza w stosunku do dzieci. *Często boli ją głowa, miewa silne migreny. *Typ melancholika. wygląd Sandie to niziutka dziewczyna o lekko pulchnej aparycji, zwłaszcza na buzi. Jej policzki pokrywa rumieniec w barwie delikatnego brązu. Skóra nastolatki kolorem przypomina pustynny piasek, tak samo jej tęczówki. Brwi dziewczyny są bardzo delikatnie zarysowane, mają barw zarumienionego na maśle karmelu. Dokładnie tak jak naturalnie grube, kręcone, sięgające jej ud włosy. Kiedy dziewczyna się porusza, zostawia za sobą aurę, złożoną ze złocistego piasku. Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' Zdolności Sandie potrafi lewitować, a także rizszczepiać swoje ciało w formę piaskowego pyłku. Dziewczyna potrafi także wytwarzac piasek, który po sypnięciu na cudzą twarz, momentalnie ją usypia. Zainteresowania Niezapomniane cytaty Zajęcia *Koronomatematyka. *Grimmnastyka. *Czarografia. *Ekonomia. *Chemioczary. *Tresura i dbanie o zwierzęta. *Magia natury. *Zaawansowane zaloty. Klasyczna Baśń Piaskun bądź piaskowy dziadek (niem. Sandmann) – postać z folkloru niemieckiego, która usypia dzieci, sypiąc im w oczy piasek. Jednym z najwcześniejszych pojawień się tej postaci w literaturze jest opowiadanie Piaskun (oryg. Der Sandmann) E.T.A. Hoffmanna ze zbioru Nachtstücke (1817). Główny bohater utworu, Natanael, zakochuje się w Olimpii – poruszanej w tajemniczy sposób lalce, która jest efektem alchemicznych prac profesora Spalanzaniego i diabolicznego Coppeliusa. Podczas gdy wszyscy się dziwią jego irracjonalnej miłości, Nataniel uważa, że dostrzegł to, co jest niewidoczne dla innych oczu. Olimpia jest tworem sił nieczystych, jest typem femme fatale, pierwowzorem modernistycznych kobiet-modliszek. Hoffmann odwołuje się także do mitu romantycznej miłości, jednakże szydząc z niego. Bohater Hoffmanna może przypominać Wertera, kończy żywot tak jak on obłędem i samobójczą śmiercią. Natanael zakochuje się jednak w iluzji. Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Royalso-Rebels - W konflikcie przeznaczeń, Sandie opowiedziała się po stronie Roybel. Dziewczyna nie dba o to czy wypełnii swoje baśniowe przeznaczenie, jak powtarrza "mam inne problemy na głowie niżli głupie skakanie sobie do gardeł". Ciekawostki *Imię postaci pochodzi od słowa "Sand" (ang. Piasek) zaś jej nazwisko, z j. Angielskiego, oznacza "Księżycowy". *Inspiracją kolorystyczną w postaci Sandie, był Piaskowy ludek z filmu "Strażnicy Marzeń" DreamWorks. *Oryginał postaci powstał już w 2016 roku. *W koncepcie, dziewczyna miała kucyka oraz morskie tęczówki. Galeria Sandie na księżycu szkic.jpg|Szkic postaci z 2016 r. Sandie LD.jpg Sandie symbol.jpg Meta timeline 'Leigh' Kaileigh Canty - (znana pod pseudonimem "Carrie") Córka Żebraka, z powieści "Książę i Żebrak" , modelka, łamiąca stereotyp modelki anorektyczki. W konflikcie przeznaczeń, Kaileigh opowiedziała się po stronie Royalso-Rebelsów. Dziewczynie jest szczerze obojętne czy wypełni swoje przeznaczenie, ponieważ jej marzenia są zupełnie inne. CDN Osobowość *Promienna, *CIężko pracująca, *nie lubiąca stwreotypów i sama je łamica, *promująca zdrowy styl życia, *Za bardzo skupiona na "zmienianiu świata" życia prywatnego nie ma, przez co wielu chłopców, mimo ślicznej buźki ją zostaeiło. *humanistka... wygląd Kaileigh to drobna, szczupła dziewczyna o wysportowanej sylwetce, godnej modelki. Włosy dziewczyny są proste, zadbane i sięgsją do jej bioder. Mają barwę zarumienionego na maśle karmelu, często ozdabia je pasemkami. Oczy dziewczyny mają szafirowo-fiołkowy odcień, rzęsy są gęste, a brwi mają brązowy kolor. Paznokcie dziewczyny również są zadbane, mają kształt migdału. Dziewczyna ma delikatne rysy twarzyoraz stosunkowo mały nos, jej uszy przylegają do twarzy. Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' Zdolności Zainteresowania 'Modeling' 'Aktywność fizyczna' 'Yoga' Niezapomniane cytaty Zajęcia Klasyczna Baśń thumb|leftKsiążę i żebrak (Królewicz i żebrak) – powieść Marka Twaina, opowiadająca historię nagłej "zamiany miejscami" niezwykle podobnych chłopców: dziedzica tronu księcia Walii, późniejszego króla Edwarda VI i żebraka Toma Canty'ego. Akcja powieści rozgrywa się w szesnastowiecznym Londynie. Pewnego jesiennego dnia w jednej z biednych rodzin urodził się chłopiec – Tomek Canty. W tym samym czasie na królewskim dworze urodził się także chłopiec - królewicz Edward Tudor. Chłopcy byli do siebie podobni jak dwie krople wody. Tomek mieszkał w ubogiej dzielnicy londyńskiej Offal Court. Miał dwie piętnastoletnie siostry bliźniaczki: Elżunię i Anię, z którymi mieszkał, mieszkał także z matką, ojcem oraz jego stara babką. Ojciec Tomka – Jan był złodziejem, a matka żebraczką. Matka i siostry były dobre, jednak ojciec i babka źli. Ksiądz Andrzej uczył Tomka łaciny, czytania, pisania. Kiedy wieczorem Tomek wracał do domu z pustymi rękami, wiedział że ojciec Jan go zbije, a gdy skończy zacznie go bić babka. Tomek nieraz wyobrażał sobie życie księcia, rozpieszczanego przez wszystkich. Bardzo pragnął ujrzeć na własne oczy kogoś takiego. Gdy czytał stare księgi, z czasem zaczął wstydzić się swojego ubioru. Zaczął dbać o siebie – o swój wygląd, czystość. Swoją mądrością zachwycał swoich kolegów. Coraz bardziej pragnął zobaczyć księcia. Pewnego dnia chłopiec oddalił się od domu bardziej niż zwykle. Trafił do dzielnicy, w której jeszcze nigdy nie był. Dotarł do wsi Charing. Tam za zamkową bramą ujrzał księcia i kilku panów koło niego. Po uporczywych prośbach udało mu się wejść za bramę. Młody książę zaprowadził chłopca do zamku i nakarmił. Edward wypytywał go o różne sprawy, wreszcie Tomek przyznał że chociaż raz chciałby być ubrany jak książę. Chłopcy zamienili się ubraniami: Edward ubrał się w łachmany, a Tomek w szaty królewskie. Podeszli do lustra i zobaczyli że wyglądają tak samo i nie sposób ich odróżnić. Edward wybiegł na podwórze, nie przebierając się. Strażnicy nie wiedząc że to książę w przebraniu, wyrzucili go za bramę śmiejąc się z niego. można przeczytać [https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Książę_i_żebrak tutaj.] Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Roybel - Ciekawostki *Jej pseudonim, nie został wybrany przypadkowo. Autorce bardzo kojarzy się ze słowem "Carry" (ang. przenosić) i jest to nawiązanie, do zmian jakie dziewczyna pragnie wnieść do świata modelingu. *Jej nazwisko jest nawiązaniem fo nazwiska "rodzica'. Galeria Kaileigh ID.jpg Kaileigh symbol.jpg Meta timeline 'Szarak od herbaty' Thea Maddie Hare - córka Szaraka bez Piątej Klepki z baśni "Alicja w Krainie Czarów". Tak jak wyżej, inspiracja została zaczerpnięta z powyżej wymienionego filmu, a sama postać jest uosobieniem Marcowego Zająca. Posiada telekinezę, co bardzo ułatwia jej różne czynności. Często wykorzystuje tę zdolność z bardzo błachych powodów - choćby do podnoszenia filiżanki lub czajniczka. Thea jest bardzo strachliwą postacią, a jej sposób na pozbycie się stresu to nic innego jak picie herbaty na Obłąkanej Herbatce. Dziewczyna jest bardzo zdyscyplinowana, wskutek czego nie potrafi złamać zasad, lub odpowiednio się obronić. Jeszcze przed emigracją do Świata Baśni, tak jak Markiza, walczyła z przeróżnymi bestiami, a jej bronią była... zastawa do herbaty... Jej najlepszą przyjaciółką jeszcze z Krainy Czaów, jest Madeline Hatter, z którą bardzo często urządza Obłąkane Herbatki. Osobowość Wygląd Thea jest wysoką dziewczyną o bardzo jasnej, szarej cerze. Z jej głowy wyrasta para szarych zajęczych uszu, a ich wewnętrzna strona ma różowy odcień. Z kości ogonowej Thei wyrasta puszysty, biały, zajęczy ogonek. Nos dziewczyny ma zajęczą aparycję. Włosy Thei są naturalnie kręcone, mają biały odcień aczkolwiek dziewczyna często ozdabia je pasemkami w szaleńczych kolorach, min. Czerwonym, zielonym czy brązowym. Dziewczyna ma dobrze zarysowane i widoczne brązowe brwi, a jej tęczówki mają brązowawy odcień. Policzki Thei zdobi delikatny rumieniec. Klasyczna baśń Alicja w krainie czarów - (oryginalny tytuł) Przygody Alicji w Krainie Czarów (ang. Alice's Adventures in Wonderland) – utwór angielskiego wykładowcy matematyki Charlesa Lutwidge'a Dodgsona (pseudonim Lewis Carroll) opublikowany 4 lipca 1865. Dosłownie angielski tytuł znaczy Przygody Alicji w Krainie Dziwów, jednak pierwsi polscy tłumacze oddali Wonderland jako Krainę Czarów, choć w całej książce nie ma o czarach ani słowa. Książka zachowuje absurdalną logikę snu, jest wypełniona satyrycznymi aluzjami do przyjaciół i wrogów Dodgsona, parodiami szkolnych wierszyków, których uczyły się w XIX wieku brytyjskie dzieci, zawiera także odniesienia lingwistyczne i matematyczne. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Umiejętności Biografia Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? Wystąpienia *Brak Ciekawostki *Zostala adoptowana od Amity.Gala. *Jej imię to zniekształcone słowo angielskie "Tea" (pl. Herbata) zaś nazwisko oznacza "zając". Galeria Thea Charmed Yearbook.jpg|Charmed Yearbook Thea ID.jpg Thea symbol.jpg 'Radosna' Joy Dwarf - ... Osobowość *Po ojcu - optymistka *Ale z tych "normalnych" bez gadki typu "Uśmiech, uśmiech! życie to tęcze i babeczki! Peace and love!" *Kreatywna *O dziwo - domatorka, raczej stroni od ogromnych tłumów oraz imprez. *Dyskretna. wygląd Joy jest niską, wątłą dziewczyną o bladej cerze. Jej włosy są czarnej barwy, scięte do łopatek, brwi są koloru włosów. Tęczówki nastolatki mają szarą barwę, usta bladoróżaną a uszy charakterystycznie odstają. Są lekko wydłużone. Dłonie dziewczyny sprawiają wrażenie wysuszonych oraz zmęczonych. Pod jej oczami, można zauważyć tzw. "worki", zdecydowanie za mało sypia. Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' Zdolności Zainteresowania Niezapomniane cytaty Zajęcia Klasyczna Baśń Królewna Śnieżka i siedmiu Krasnoludków – ludowa baśń niemiecka. (org. Schneewittchen und die sieben Zwerge) Po raz pierwszy spisana i opublikowana przez braci Grimm. Na życie pięknej królewny dybie Zła Królowa, zazdrosna o jej urodę. Początkowo każe ją zabić myśliwemu, a na dowód wykonania rozkazu pokazać jej serce. Myśliwy lituje się nad dziewczyną i zostawia ją w lesie, dostarczając na zamek serce zająca. Śnieżka znajduje w lesie domek, należący do krasnoludków i zamieszkuje z nimi. Zła macocha dowiaduje się jednak, że Śnieżka żyje i, zmieniając postać, trzy razy usiłuje ją zabić. Dwukrotnie królewnę ratuje przybycie krasnoludków, za trzecim razem Śnieżka zjada połowę zatrutego jabłka. Zrozpaczone krasnoludki, myśląc, że nie żyje, układają ją w szklanej trumnie. Przejeżdżający nieopodal książę, zachwycony urodą dziewczyny błaga, by krasnoludki podarowały mu ciało Śnieżki. Podczas poruszenia trumny Śnieżce wypada z ust zatruty kawałek jabłka i budzi się ona do życia. Książę natychmiast się jej oświadcza. Zaproszonej na wesele Zlej Królowej ze złości pęka serce. W pierwszej wersji wydanej przez Grimmów czarnym charakterem była zazdrosna matka Śnieżki. Uważa się, że zmiana w późniejszych wersjach na macochę miała służyć stonowaniu tej historii. Często spotykane jest też nieco odmienne zakończenie, spopularyzowane przez film Disneya, w którym Śnieżkę ożywia pocałunek księcia – prawdopodobnie wzorowane na Śpiącej królewnie. Nie zapominajmy także o lustrze które stwierdziło, że Śnieżka jest ładniejsza od złej królowej. Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Szlachetna - Zajęcia Ciekawostki *Jej imię w przetłumaczeniu z j. Angielskiego oznacza " radość" zaś nazwisko "krasnoludek". Galeria Joy koncpet.jpg|koncepty/pierwsze rysunki postaci Joy ID.jpg Joy symbol.jpg 'Gburka' Boordine Dwarf - ... Osobowość *Po ojcu - pesymista. *nie stroni od ironii i często ze wszystkiego sobie kpi. *Lubi uchodzić za inteligentniejszą niż jest. *pyskata a czasem wręcz bezczelna, zawsze ma odzywkę i nie potrafi ustąpić. *Silna fizycznie i niezłomna, silna wola. *Mania typu " koniec świata! niebo spada!" *Ciągle czuje, że żyje w zagrożeniu i zaraz może wybuchnąć apokalipsa. *Posiada prywatny bunkier. *Twardo stąpa po ziemmii i WSZĘDZIE wietrzy podstęp. *Wbrew pozorom, nie jest samolubna i ratowałaby nie tylko swój tyłek, ale i ważnych dla niej osób, gdyż dobro innych w jakimś stopniu leży jej na sercu. wygląd Boordine to niska dziewczyna o dobrze zbudowanej sylwetce. Jej włosy 0 barwy czekolady, ozdobione granatowym ombre, sięgają połowy pleców. Brwi dziewczyny są czarne, oraz bardzo zarysowane. Tęczówki Boordine mają szarą barwę, zaś usta bladoróżaną . Jej uszy - charakterystycznie wydłużone - lekko odstają. Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' Zdolności Zainteresowania Niezapomniane cytaty Zajęcia Klasyczna Baśń Królewna Śnieżka i siedmiu Krasnoludków – ludowa baśń niemiecka. (org. Schneewittchen und die sieben Zwerge) Po raz pierwszy spisana i opublikowana przez braci Grimm. Na życie pięknej królewny dybie Zła Królowa, zazdrosna o jej urodę. Początkowo każe ją zabić myśliwemu, a na dowód wykonania rozkazu pokazać jej serce. Myśliwy lituje się nad dziewczyną i zostawia ją w lesie, dostarczając na zamek serce zająca. Śnieżka znajduje w lesie domek, należący do krasnoludków i zamieszkuje z nimi. Zła macocha dowiaduje się jednak, że Śnieżka żyje i, zmieniając postać, trzy razy usiłuje ją zabić. Dwukrotnie królewnę ratuje przybycie krasnoludków, za trzecim razem Śnieżka zjada połowę zatrutego jabłka. Zrozpaczone krasnoludki, myśląc, że nie żyje, układają ją w szklanej trumnie. Przejeżdżający nieopodal książę, zachwycony urodą dziewczyny błaga, by krasnoludki podarowały mu ciało Śnieżki. Podczas poruszenia trumny Śnieżce wypada z ust zatruty kawałek jabłka i budzi się ona do życia. Książę natychmiast się jej oświadcza. Zaproszonej na wesele Zlej Królowej ze złości pęka serce. W pierwszej wersji wydanej przez Grimmów czarnym charakterem była zazdrosna matka Śnieżki. Uważa się, że zmiana w późniejszych wersjach na macochę miała służyć stonowaniu tej historii. Często spotykane jest też nieco odmienne zakończenie, spopularyzowane przez film Disneya, w którym Śnieżkę ożywia pocałunek księcia – prawdopodobnie wzorowane na Śpiącej królewnie. Nie zapominajmy także o lustrze które stwierdziło, że Śnieżka jest ładniejsza od złej królowej. Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Szlachetna - Zajęcia Ciekawostki *Jej "mania na punkcie koñca świata", posiadanie prywatnego bunkra oraz poczucie życia w zagroeżniu, zostały zainspirowane postacią Mruka z filmu animowanego DreamWorks "Trolle". Galeria Boordine koncept.jpg|koncepty/pierwsze rysunki postaci Boordine ID.jpg Boordine symbol.jpg 'Kichająca' Snezette Dwarf - ... Osobowość *Nieporadna życiowo *Ślamazara *Chorowita *Robi rzeczy, które są często niepotrzebne *Nie potrafi się opanować *Zwraca uwagę, wbrew swojej woli. wygląd Snezette to niska dziewczyna o wątłej budowie ciała, jej cera jest pół blada, a pół brzoskwiniowa. Włosy nastolatka ma ścięte do brody, są szafirowej barwy. Brwi nastolatki mają czarny kolor, a tęczówki są niebieskie. Usta ma bladoróżane. Jej policzki oraz nos pokrywa lekkie podrażnienie skóry. Uszy dziewczyny charakterystycznie wydłużone, lekko odstają. Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Przyjaciele' Dziewczyna przyjaźnii się ze swoimi kuzynkami - Joy oraz Boordine Dwarf. 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' Zdolności Zainteresowania Niezapomniane cytaty Zajęcia Klasyczna Baśń Królewna Śnieżka i siedmiu Krasnoludków – ludowa baśń niemiecka. (org. Schneewittchen und die sieben Zwerge) Po raz pierwszy spisana i opublikowana przez braci Grimm. Na życie pięknej królewny dybie Zła Królowa, zazdrosna o jej urodę. Początkowo każe ją zabić myśliwemu, a na dowód wykonania rozkazu pokazać jej serce. Myśliwy lituje się nad dziewczyną i zostawia ją w lesie, dostarczając na zamek serce zająca. Śnieżka znajduje w lesie domek, należący do krasnoludków i zamieszkuje z nimi. Zła macocha dowiaduje się jednak, że Śnieżka żyje i, zmieniając postać, trzy razy usiłuje ją zabić. Dwukrotnie królewnę ratuje przybycie krasnoludków, za trzecim razem Śnieżka zjada połowę zatrutego jabłka. Zrozpaczone krasnoludki, myśląc, że nie żyje, układają ją w szklanej trumnie. Przejeżdżający nieopodal książę, zachwycony urodą dziewczyny błaga, by krasnoludki podarowały mu ciało Śnieżki. Podczas poruszenia trumny Śnieżce wypada z ust zatruty kawałek jabłka i budzi się ona do życia. Książę natychmiast się jej oświadcza. Zaproszonej na wesele Zlej Królowej ze złości pęka serce. W pierwszej wersji wydanej przez Grimmów czarnym charakterem była zazdrosna matka Śnieżki. Uważa się, że zmiana w późniejszych wersjach na macochę miała służyć stonowaniu tej historii. Często spotykane jest też nieco odmienne zakończenie, spopularyzowane przez film Disneya, w którym Śnieżkę ożywia pocałunek księcia – prawdopodobnie wzorowane na Śpiącej królewnie. Nie zapominajmy także o lustrze które stwierdziło, że Śnieżka jest ładniejsza od złej królowej. Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Szlachetna - W konflikcie przeznaczeń, Snezette opowiedziała się po stronie Szlachetnych. CDN Zajęcia *Koronomatematyka. *Czarografia. *Tresura i dbanie o zwierzęta. *Muzyka i rękodzieło artystyczne. *Historia wielkich opowieści. *Magia natury. *Kulinaria. *Grimmnastyka. Ciekawostki *Jej imię to hybryda słowa "Sneeze" (ang. Kichać) oraz imienia Suzette. Galeria Sneezette koncept.jpg|koncepty/pierwsze rysunki postaci Snezette ID.jpg Snezette symbol.jpg 'Hay' Haydeen Nekrós - Nastoletnia córka mitologicznego Greckiego, Boga świata zmarłych - Hadesa... Osobowość *Wybuchowa. *Diva. *Lubi mieć ostatnie słowo. *Jest dumna ze swoich korzeni. *Bywa zimną sucz. *Ale troszczy się o o co dla niej ważne. wygląd Haydeen to wysoka, smukła nastolatka o szarawej cerze. Włosy dziewczyny, naturalnie kręcone i bujne, sięgają aż do ud. Mają barwę granatu pomieszanego z czernią. Tęczówki dziewczyny są szare, a policzki pokrywa delikatny "rumieniec" w odcieniu nieco ciemniejszym od skóry. Brwi Haydeen są czarne. Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' Zdolności Zainteresowania 'Historia' 'Taniec klasyczny' Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Surowym spojrzeniu. *W stanach zdenerwowania, jej włosy dosłownie płoną. Klasyczna Baśń Mitologia grecka – zbiór mitów przekazywanych przez starożytną grecką tradycję opowieści o bogach i herosach, wyjaśniających miejsce człowieka w świecie, oraz samo funkcjonowanie świata, jego stworzenie i historię. Z mitologii czerpano wiedzę na temat świata i rozwijano na tej podstawie normy etyczne wyznaczające miejsce człowieka w ustalonym porządku świata. Wiedza płynąca z mitów nie stanowiła jednak nigdy „prawdy objawionej” i otwarta była na dyskurs, polemikę i krytykę. Sama zaś starożytna religia grecka, chociaż nie sposób o niej mówić w oderwaniu od mitologii będącej jej elementarną częścią składową, opierała się w znacznym stopniu na ortopraksji (jedności praktyk religijnych), nie zaś ortodoksji (jedności poglądów). Najstarszymi źródłami wiedzy o mitologii greckiej są dzieła Homera i Hezjoda. Mitologia stymulowała twórczość artystyczną do tego stopnia, że ciągle pojawiały się nowe wątki, odzwierciedlające relacje zachodzące między człowiekiem i bogami; służyły one głównie do określenia granic, których śmiertelnikom nie było wolno przekraczać. Hades – w mitologii greckiej bóg podziemnego świata zmarłych. Z czasem Hadesem zaczęto również nazywać jego krainę. Hades był bogiem świata podziemnego i umarłych; nazywany był także Plutonem (gr. ploûtos – „bogactwo”) i pod tym imieniem występował w mitologii rzymskiej (łac. Pluto). Imię to nadane mu zostało ze względu na niezmierzone bogactwa świata podziemnego. Nazywano go także Agesandros (Ἀγήσανδρος Agḗsandros – „prowadzący ludzi”). Hades czasami jest zaliczany do grona bogów olimpijskich, mimo że nie uczestniczył w biesiadach olimpijskich. Starożytni Grecy nie uważali Hadesa za siłę zła, w przeciwieństwie do późniejszej koncepcji szatana w chrześcijaństwie. Niewątpliwie był to bóg surowy i budzący strach, ale przy tym bardzo sprawiedliwy. Czczony był w całej Grecji, jednak starano się to robić w trwodze i milczeniu. Zazwyczaj Grecy starali się nie wypowiadać jego imienia, a hołdy składano mu na kolanach (odniesienie do tego, że bóg ten żył w podziemiu), w przeciwieństwie do hołdów składanych na stojąco z wyciągniętymi rękami do bogów olimpijskich. Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? thumb|left|87pxSzlachetna - Portrayals thumb|left W filmie live-action w rolę Haydeen mogłaby wcielić się aktorka Zendaya, znana z wielu ról w produkcjach studia Disney (Min. Taniec rządzi!, K.C Nastoletnia agentka). W polskiej wersji językowej, Haydeen mówiłaby głosem zaś w amerykańskiej Zajęcia *Zarządzanie królestwem. *Koromatematyka. *Tresura i dbanie o zwierzęta. *Czarografia. *Historia wielkich opowieści. *Baśniobajanie. *Uczniowska rada królewska. Ciekawostki *Jej wygląd został zainspirowanny wyglądem Hadesa w filmie Disney'a "Herkules". *Została podarowana przez Amity.Galę. Galeria Haydeen ID.jpg Sol & Haydeen Chibi.jpg Haydeen symbol.jpg Meta timeline 'Ella' Ellie Scrooge - Córka Ebenezera Scrooge'a z "Opowieści Wigilijnej". Jej fryzura jest wzorowana na Eden Starling z "Barbie w Opowieści Wigilijnej". Dziewczyna to osoba z żyłką do biznesu. Nastolatka zdaje się nie dbać o swoje zainteresowania, nie rozwijać talentów etc. Jest trochę pasożytem, albowiem w większości projektów, pomagają jej inni. Trzyma się jedynie swojej współlokatorki, oraz Brennan'a ?. Często popada w konflikty z duszkami (wiecie, tymi moimi z tej samej opowieści). Oni chcą dla Ellie dobrze, ona uważa że wręcz przeciwnie etc etc. Buntowniczka. Ma heterochromię bez centralną (Lewe oko brązowe, prawe morskie). CDN Osobowość *Buntownicza dusza. *Nie lubi być przywiązana. *Czasem lekceważy obowiązki wybierając to, co albo jej się opłaca albo jej się podoba. *Głośna. *Zazdrosna jak mało kto. *Trudno dostępna. *Niskie poczucie własnej wartości tuszuje ostrym słownictwem. *Jedynie Brennan zna ją od tej "dobrej" strony. *Nie lubi narzucania jej zdania. *Zakompleksiona, ale publicznie nie wytknie sobie wad. Wygląd Ellie to wysoka dziewczyna o chudej sylwetce. Jej włosy, naturalnie falowane mają odcień platynowego blondu. Ma heterochromię, jedna tęczówka ma zieloną barwę zaś drugie czarną. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Brennan, Tabitha. Znajomi Wrogowie Vivien, Silas, Edeline. Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania 'Antyki' 'Ekonomia' ''Opera' Ellie jest wielką fanką "wyrafinowanych" rozruwek rodem z wyższych sfer. CDN Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? 'thumb|left|124pxBuntowniczka''' - Klasyczna baśń Opowieść wigilijna - Powieść autorstwa Charles'a Dickensa, wielokrotnie adaptowana na potrzeby kina czy teatru. Głównym bohaterem jest stary kupiec, Ebenezer Scrooge, znany ze swego skąpstwa, powraca w Wigilię Bożego Narodzenia do domu po pracy w swoim kantorze. Tam zjawia mu się duch jego wspólnika, Jakuba Marley'a, który ostrzega: jeśli Scrooge się nie zmieni, po śmierci czeka go wieczna męka. Zjawa zapowiada także odwiedziny trzech innych duchów, dzięki którym los starego skąpca może się odmienić. Duchy rzeczywiście przybywają i ukazują Ebenezerowi przeszłość, teraźniejszość i przyszłość (jeśli jego życie się nie zmieni). Po tych wizytach skąpiec ulega wielkiej przemianie. Podwyższa pensję pracownikowi, opiekuje się jego kalekim synkiem, Małym Timem, i hucznie obchodzi każde Boże Narodzenie. Ceremonia Dziedzictwa Pałac Dziedzictwa Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Fryzurze. *Uwielbia nosić kapelusze, zwłaszcza cylindry nawet jeśli uczniowie szydzą z niej że nosi niezbyt kobiece nakrycia głowy. *Uwielbia zakładać płaszcze z futerkiem, nawet jeśli jest 30 stopni na polu. Wystąpienia *Brak. Ciekawostki *Fryzura jest wzorowana na Eden Starling z filmu "Barbie w opowieści wigilijnej". *Zosatała podarowana przez Amity.Galę. *Imię zawdzięcza piosenkarce, Ellie Goulding, zaś nazwisko zostało "zapożyczone" od nazwiska "rodzica". Galeria Ellie ID.jpg Ellie LD.jpg|Legacy Day Ellie symbol.jpg|Bombka w cylindrze - symbol Ellie Meta timeline *'2018' - Rochi adoptuje córkę Ebenezera Scrooge'a od Amity.Gali i nadaje jej imię Ellie Scrooge. *'2018' - Rochi zastrzega Ellie Scrooge, grafikę zwkązaną z postacią oraz tekst swojego autorstwa. 'Pan już z nazwiskiem' Brennan Glänzend - Syn jednego z chłopów z baśni braci Grimm "Księżyc". Cichy, Wycofany, skrupulatny. Najlepiej idzie mu gotowanie. Duszy artysty to on nie posiada, nie idą mu prace manualne. Mimo że sam nie potrafi przelać emocji na papier, bardzo chętnie czyta prace innych. Co wielu dziwi - chłopak ma przyjaciół, niewielu ale ma, bo w gruncie rzeczy to dobra osoba. Nie obce mu są ciężka praca, jednak kiedy z nim rozmawiasz, masz wrazenie że nieustannie swoją miną zbitego psa, wzbudza w Tobie poczucie winy. Ma biało-popielate włosy i zwykke zakłada odzież w brązoych lub ciemnych odcieniach. Kocha obserwować gwiazdy Dla Cupid to powód by z Haylley Stargazing byli parą , jednak nie wierzy w horoskopy itp. Lunatykuje, przez co musi brać dużą ilość leków, po których jest na wpół przytomny. Ogólnie, ma straszne problemy ze snem. Nie przepada za muzyką, od nadmiernego hałasu bolą go uszy. Urodził się w nocy. Przyjaźnii się min. Z Ellie Scrooge, zbliża ich nie tyle co obrana strona w konflikcie przeznaczeń (Buntownicy) co powód dla którego jest tak, a nie inaczej. Mianowicie: Brennan ma dość tego, że (wg. Niego) wszyscy wiedzą co jest dla chłopaka najlepsze. Osobą której nie trawi najbardziej w Basnioceum jest Rachel Radcliffe, która denerwuje chłopaka swoją twórczością. Kocha kuchnię meksykańską, szczególnie Nachos i razem z Sigrid Luule Margit Del Noble, regularnie przygotowuje się do różnych konkursów kulinarnych. Osobowość Wygląd Brennan jest nastolatkiem o jasnej cerze i wątłej budowie ciała, nie odznacza się szczególną muskulaturą, lecz pomimo tego jest silny. Włosy chłopaka mają popielaty kolor, są wyblakłe. CDN Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie C.A. Cupid. Pierwsza osoba która zalazła chłopakowi za skórę, już trzeciego dnia nauki w Baśnioceum Ever After High, kiedy zaczęła swatać go z Haylley Stargazing. Początkowo chłopak starał się ignorować Amorę, lecz z biegiem czasu, jej wszędobylskość zaczęła go zwyczajnie denerwować. Skończyło się na tym że Brennan nie wytrzymał i na cały głos krzyknął na Amorę, a ta uciekła z płaczem. Co prawda chłopak miał z tego powodu wyrzuty sumienia, lecz szybko mu przeszły. Od tamtej pory, kiedy tylko C.A widzi Brennana oddala się najdalej jak może. Miłość Chłopak obecnie jest singlem. Wiele osób swata go z Haylley Stargazing, co wyraźnie działa mu na nerwy. Zwierzak Zainteresowania 'Literatura' Umiejętności Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym go rozpoznać? *Białych, zmierzwionych włosach. *Na prawą dłoń, często zakłada czarną rękawiczkę bez palców. Wystąpienia *Brak. Szlachetny czy Buntownik? thumb|left|92pxBuntownik - Klasyczna baśń Księżyc - https://www.grimmstories.com/pl/grimm_basnie/ksiezyc Ciekawostki *Jego nazwisko pochodzi z j. Niemieckiego i oznacza dosłownie "Połyskujący". Jest to nawiązanie do księżyca, a zarazem i baśni postaci. Galeria Brennan ID.jpg Brennan symbol.jpg|Fragment księżyca - symbol Brennana Meta timeline *'2018' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci, oraz jej imię. *'':2018''' - Rochi zastrzega Brennan Glänzend. *''"2018''' - Rochi zastrzega grafikę związaną z postacią oraz tekst swojego autorstwa. 'Fioletowa' Inés de Portau - Córka Portosa z powieści "Trzej Muszkieterowie" w konflikcie przeznaczeń, dziewczyna opowiedziała się po stronie Szlachetnych. CDN Osobowość *Zamiłowanie do piękna i porządku. *Trochę mimoza. *Dystyngowana, dziewczęca i delikatna "dama". *Sprytna, i umie wykorzystać swoje wdzięki. *Pedantka i perfekcjonistka. *Płaczliwa, emocjonalna. *Aktoreczka. *Lekko stąpa po świecie. *Fashionistka. Wygląd zewnętrzny jest dla niej najważniejszy. *Łatwo traci głowę. *Nie potrafi żywić do kogoś urazy zbyt długo. *chociaż szczodra, zdarza jej się okazywać skąpstwo. Wygląd Klasyczna baśń Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania 'Moda i stylizacja' 'Projektowanie ubioru' Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Szlachetna - Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? Wystąpienia *Brak. Ciekawostki *Istnienie zawdzięcza Amity.Gali. *Jej charakter oparty jest na postaci Rarity z srialu "My little pony:Friendship is magic". *Nazwisko postaci, zostało zapożyczone od prawdziwego nazwiska "rodzica". Galeria Ines ID.jpg Inés symbol.jpg|Ozdobny naszyjnik w ramce - symbol Inés Inés portert szkic.jpg Inés stroje.jpg 'Rzeki i Niksy' River Wassernixe - córka Wodnicy z baśni braci Grimm "Wodnica". Zamiłowana fanka popkultury, komiksów, seriali z mutantami w rolach głównych itp. River jest ospbą, która żyje w swoim świecie, uwielbia matematykę. Ma kilka seriali w które lami jak głupia. Jeśli ktoś nie zna nawet najbardziej nieistotnego faktu, dla dziewczyny nie ma on prawa nazywać się czyimś/czegoś fanem. Kocha dania z drobiu i kawę z mlekiem. Czarnej nigdy nie wypije.Jest nie zła w naukach ścisłych. Trochę zachowuje się jak obsesyjna świruska. CDN Osobowość *Nieokrzesana. *Zamknięta w swoim światku. *Zdziwaczała, pełna przyzwyczajeń ale powszechnie akceptowana. *Uważa siebie za największą fankę czegośtam. *Zdania będzie bronić do ostatniej kropli krwi. *Tik nerwowy, bardzo charakterystyczny, oczy jej się powiększają. *Pierwsza na róznych, fanowskich eventach. *Dla rzeczy z ukochanego serialu - jest w stanie zrobić niemal wszystko. *Obsesyjna. *Natrętna. *Wierna. *Ciekawska. *Nie można powiedzieć - jest skąpa. *Uparta. *Wytrwała. *Bardo denerwująca, ale w gruncie rzeczy warto mieć z nią dobre relacje - potrafi załatwić nie mal każdą sprawę, która jest dla niej ważna....albo dla osoby waznej dla niej. Wygląd River to wysoka, blada dziewczyna o granatowych, krótkich włosach pokrytych cyklamenowym ombre. Jej tęczówki są granatowej barwy, brwi - czarnej a usta delikatnie bladoróżanej. Na jej twarzy można zauważyć okulary w ogrombej "kujońskiej",czarnej oprawce. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania 'Popkultura' Umiejętności Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Biografia Ceremonia Dziedzictwa Pałac Dziedzictwa Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? Wystąpienia *Brak. Klasyczna baśń Wodnica - (niem. Die Wassernixe) – baśń opublikowana przez braci Grimm w 1812 roku w zbiorze ich Baśni (tom 1, nr 79). Dwoje dzieci, brat i siostra, podczas zabawy wpadło do studni. Na dnie spotkały wodnicę (org. Wassernixe). Ta uwięziła je i od tej pory zmuszała do ciężkiej pracy, kiepsko karmiąc. Pewnej niedzieli wodnica wybrała się do kościoła. Dzieci wykorzystały jej nieobecność i uciekły. Po powrocie wodnica puściła się w pogoń. Dzieci dostrzegły ją z daleka. Siostra rzuciła za siebie szczotkę. Z tej szczotki wyrosła wielka góra najeżona kolcami. Wodnica z trudem się przez nią przedarła. Wtedy chłopak rzucił grzebień, z którego wyrosła góra najeżona tysiącem zębów. Jednak i tę przeszkodę wodnica pokonała. Wtedy dziewczynka rzuciła za siebie lusterko. Wyrosła w tym miejscu góra tak śliska, że wodnica nie była w stanie się na nią wdrapać. Zdecydowała się wrócić do domu po siekierę i porąbać tę przeszkodę. Jednak zanim wróciła dzieci były już daleko. Wodnica musiała poniechać pościgu i wrócić do swojej studni. Ciekawostki Galeria River ID.jpg River symbol.jpg|Kropla woduly w okularach "kujonkach" - symbol River Meta timeline 'Mięcia' Minthy Candy - Córka Majora Miętówki z "Dziadek do orzechów". Zwykle zakłada kreacje w biało czerwone wzorki oraz z zielonymi akcentami. Jej włosy są białe, mocno lokowane, przycięte przy brodzie i ozdobione czerwonymi pasemkami. Fryzurę kocha ozdabiać listkami mięty, czasem nawet tymi prawdziwymi. Kumpela Sweetie Plum Fairy, która także jest jej doradczynią w kwestii ubrań. Minthy to dziewczyna żyjąca pasjami - interesuje się modą i tym podobne. Ma wielką słabość do shakeów, zwłaszcza tych z miętą oraz smoothie. Praktycznie cały czas taki popija. Kocha cukierki. Dzięki wychowaniu w dyscyplinie, nastolatka potrafi zachować zimną krew oraz zapanować nad tłumem. Kocha zimę, nie umie jeździć na łyżwach i bardzo się tego boi. Że upadnie, podetnie gardło i te pe i te de. Mocno pachnie od jej osoby miętą. Dziewczyna w męskim gronie nie posiada towarzystwa, gdyż nie znalazł się do tej pory chłopak, który wytrzymałby z nią dłużej niż trzy-cztery godziny. Osobowość Wygląd Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Umiejętności Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Biografia Ceremonia Dziedzictwa Pałac Dziedzictwa Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? Wystąpienia *Brak. Klasyczna baśń thumb|left Dziadek do Orzechów – opowiadanie dla dzieci autorstwa E.T.A. Hoffmanna, wydane po raz pierwszy w Berlinie w 1816 roku. Książka, utrzymana w baśniowej, fantastycznej konwencji, opowiada o przygodach małej Klary w świecie, w którym zabawki ożywają, a księciem ich królestwa zostaje tytułowy Dziadek do Orzechów. Dla czytelników francuskojęzycznych utwór ten zaadaptował i przetłumaczył Aleksander Dumas (ojciec). Francuska adaptacja stała się inspiracją dla Piotra Czajkowsiego do skomponowania baletu Dziadek do Orzechów. Jest Wigilia. Siedmioletnia Klara i jej braciszek Fred czekają na świąteczne prezenty. Jak zawsze najwspanialszy dostaną od sędziego Droselmajera, zegarmistrza i wynalazcy, ich chrzestnego ojca; w tym roku jest to wspaniały zamek z poruszającymi się figurkami. Jednak dzieci wolą inne zabawki od mechanicznych cudów skonstruowanych przez sędziego, którymi nie można się tak po prostu bawić: Klara dostaje nowe lalki i śliczną sukienkę, Fred pułk ołowianych huzarów oraz konia na biegunach. Pod choinką jest jeszcze jeden prezent – dziadek do orzechów, w postaci małego człowieczka o dużej głowie i cienkich, krótkich nóżkach; włożenie do jego ust orzecha i pociągnięcie za drewniany płaszczyk powoduje rozłupanie skorupki. Figurka, mimo że brzydka, bardzo przypada do serca Klarze, jej więc zostaje oddana pod opiekę, choć do łupania orzechów mogą dziadka używać także Fred i Ludwika – najstarsza z rodzeństwa, dorosła już panna. Opieka Klary wkrótce się przydaje: za sprawą Freda, który wybiera do rozłupania duże i twarde orzechy, Dziadek do Orzechów ulega wypadkowi – jego szczęka się obluzowuje. Klara zabiera go do bawialni, do oszklonej szafy z zabawkami: na jej dolnej półce ma urządzony pokoik dla lalek. można przeczytać [https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dziadek_do_Orzechów tutaj) Ciekawostki Galeria Minthy ID.jpg Minthy moodboard by Rochi.jpg|Moodboard inspirowany Minthy Minthy symbol.jpg|Miętówka - symbol Minthy Meta timeline 'Deserek' Desert Rose - (Pustynna Róża) - córka Tygrysiej Lilii, Indiańskiej "księżniczki" z baśni "Piotruś Pan" Ubiera się zgodnie ze swoimi korzeniami. Jej współlokatorka to Jazmyn from Amason, z która razem psocą. Desert kocha się uśmiechać i zawsze stara się szukać pozytywów. Bardzo lubi się z Joy Dwarf, lecz w przeciwieństwie do krasnalki, nie jest ślepo pędzącą optymistką. Dziewczyna uwielbia ogniska, obozy, jest skautką. Zwykle zakłada akcesoria z piórami. Ma typową dla indianek urodę i nie co ciemnawą skórę/skośne oczy. Interesuje się także Capuerą, tańcami ludowymi, szamanizmem. CDN Osobowość Wygląd Desert Rose jest niską dziewczyną o wątłej budowie ciała oraz cerze barwy mlecznej kawy. Włosy nastolatki sięgają jej ud, są głęboko czarne oraz matowe. Tęczówki dziewczyny mają szary kolor, brwi są czarne. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Umiejętności Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Biografia Ceremonia Dziedzictwa Pałac Dziedzictwa Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? Wystąpienia *Brak. Klasyczna baśń Piotruś Pan - Piotruś Pan to chłopiec, który nigdy nie dorasta. Upodobał on sobie dom państwa Darling, gdzie pod oknem mógł przysłuchiwać się opowieściom, w których sam Piotruś jest głównym bohaterem. W owym domu mieszkają państwo Darling wraz z trójką dzieci: Michasiem, Jankiem oraz Wendy - najstarszą z rodzeństwa. Towarzyszy im także pies Nany, pełniący rolę niani. Pewnej nocy, kiedy rodzice myślą, że ich dzieci dawno już śpią, Piotruś Pan wraz z Dzwoneczkiem odwiedza rodzeństwo w poszukiwaniu swego cienia. Gdy udaje mu się go odzyskać, zabiera Wendy, Janka i Michasia do Nibylandii. Przeżywają tam mnóstwo niezwykłych przygód, niekiedy bardzo ryzykownych. Największe niebezpieczeństwo stanowi dla nich Kapitan Hak i jego sprzymierzeńcy. Jednak za każdym razem udaje się im wyjść cało z tarapatów. Gdy wreszcie po długiej nieobecności powracają do domu, państwo Darling nie posiadają się ze szczęścia. Zgadzają się na adoptowanie Zaginionych Chłopców, którym przewodził niegdyś Piotruś Pan. Jednak sam tytułowy bohater woli wrócić do Nibylandii, obiecując raz do roku zabierać Wendy do swej krainy na wiosenne porządki. Ciekawostki Galeria Desert Rose ID.jpg Desert Rose symbol.jpg|Piaskowa róża obwiązana bandaną i piórem - symbol Desert Rose Meta timeline 'Cesarzowa Porażki' ' Lan "Liza" Liu' - Córka Cesarza z baśni "Mulan"/ nie co naiwna, słodka idiotka, infantylna. Nie interesuje się modą, ma w nosie to co inni sądzą o jej wyglądzie, ogółem ubiera się dość ekstrawagancko i "kiczowato" Bo Rochi lubi przesadzać z designami i to bardzo , lubi kulturę Chin, zawsze w ubraniu ma jakieś dodatki nawiązujące do chińskich, tradycyjnych odzieni (Basic: wzorowanie: Eldarya - Strój Imperial Gems) Taka trochę ale tylko trochę Brie, bowiem nie jest zbyt bystra, łatwo ją przekupić. Kocha być chwalona. Włosy zwykle czesze na (do wyboru z Eldki - "Xianghua" , "Hinoto") no, coś podobnego. Domatorka, najlepiej czuje się pod ciepłym kocem, z kubkiem kakao, z daleka od wszelkich niebezpieczeństw. Ma potwornie piskliwy, denerwujący głos i często słyszy teksty w stylu "Zamnknij buzię, bo uszy mi odpadną" I tak nie ma nic ciekawego do powiedzenia . CDN Osobowość *Naiwna. *Domatorka. *Strachliwa. *Rozdygitana niczym żółtko jajka. *Nie grzeszy inteligencją. *Nie poradna ale urocza w tej nieporadności. *Duże serduszko i empatia. *Zależy jej na dobru innych, lecz nieatety z uwagi na swoją nieporadność, to ją ratują zamiast ona innych. *Co ciekawe - boi się...roślin. Natury. Owadów. Brzydzą ją stworzenia typu pająki czy pszczoły, a rośliny dosłownie przerażają. *Potrafi rozpłakać się na zamówienie. *Od zawsze chciała mieć rodzeństwo lecz niestety, nie jest to jej dane. Dlatego stała się tak bardzo zżyta z Yên...co tą drugą nie raz denerwuje. *Czasami ma syndrom "matki". Chciałaby trzymać wszystko i wszystkich pod kloszem, byle by tylko ich chronić przed niebezpieczeństwem. Wygląd Lan to przeciętnego wzrostu dziewczyna o wątłej budowie ciała. Jej cera ma jasny, wręcz blady odcień. Tęczówki dziewczyny są brązowe, brwi czekoladowe zaś usta naturalnie jasnoróżane. Oczy Lizy mają lekką, azjatycką aparycję. Włosy nastolatki mają brązowy kolor, są matowe. Sięgają jej obojczyków, i często spina je w koka na środku głowy. Klasyczna baśń Mulan - Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Yên Giang Lê Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Umiejętności Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Biografia Ceremonia Dziedzictwa Pałac Dziedzictwa Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? Wystąpienia *Brak. Ciekawostki *Jej imię w j. Chińskim oznacza "Orchidea" lub "Elegancki" zaś nazwisko "Zabić" "Zniszczenie". Było ono nazwiskiem Chińskich cesarzy z dynastji Han. Galeria Liza ID.jpg Yên i Lan szkic.jpg Lan symbol.jpg|Zdobiona broszka - symbol Lan Meta timeline 'Jazmyn' Jazmyn from Amason - Córka Tarzana. Fanka stylu "Jungle" ubiera się niczym Amazonka (chodzi o to kobiece plemię w dżungli amazońskiej) skóra węży, pióra, i tym podobne to da niej codzienność. Zachowuje się nieco "dziko" ale to z uwagi na wychowanie, w końcu Tarzana wychowały małpy...twarz nastolatka zwykle pokrywa jakimś makijażem, nawiązującym do zwierząt z dżungli (np.tygrysa). Lubi drinki z palemką i spódniczki z trawy. Włosy, bardzo rozrośnięte i długie, spina w kucyka by nie ograniczały jej ruchów. Zwinna i łapczywa. Interesuje się głównie akrobatyką i to już od małego. Nie potrafiła spokojnie usiedzieć na miejscu i ciągle skakała niczym małpka. CDN Osobowość *Łapczywa i zwinna. *Zachowuje się czasem, jakby miała co najmniej ADHD. Wygląd Jazmyn jest wysoką, dobrze zbudowaną dziewczyną o cerze barwy brzoskwinii. Jej długie, sięgające ud włosy mają barwę zarumienionego na maśle karmelu. Dziewczyna ma heterochromię - jej lewe oko jest szare, zaś prawe brązowe. Brwi Jazmyn mają czarny odcień. Klasyczna baśń Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Umiejętności Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Biografia Ceremonia Dziedzictwa Pałac Dziedzictwa Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? Wystąpienia *Brak. Ciekawostki Galeria Jazmin ID.jpg Jazmin symbol.jpg|Liana i włócznia - symbol Jazmin Meta timeline 'Rosa' Rosalinda Cath Silverbells - Córka kotki z bajki "Kotka z dzwoneczkami" tak jak mama, piękna, białosierstna kokietka o złotych oczach. Uwielbia być obiektem podziwu oraz adorowaną. Łatwo ją zawstydzić. Nosi się głównie odcieniach niebieskiego, ma włosy koloru platyny CDN Osobowość *Kokietka. *Delikatna i urocza. *Świadoma sej urody. *Lubi wysługiwać się innymi. Wygląd Rosalinda to wysoka, smukła nastolatka o zgrabnej budowie ciała. Bedąc w jakiejś części kotem, z jej kości ogonowej wyrasta długi, koci ogon barwy futerka, a zamiast normalnych uszy, jej głowę wieńczą kocie uszka. Również nos nastolatki bardziej przypomina ten koci, niżli ludzki. Włosy dziewczyny mają barwę platynowego blondu, brwi czerni a usta są naturalnie karmazynowe. Tęczówki Rosy mają złoty kolor. Jej policzki zdobią rumieńce, kształtem przypominające serca. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Umiejętności Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Biografia Ceremonia Dziedzictwa Pałac Dziedzictwa Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Delikatnym, białym futerku. *Dużych, złocistych tęczówkach. *Nosi się w niebieskich barwach. Wystąpienia *Brak. Klasyczna baśń Kotka z dzwoneczkami - Pewnego razu żyła sobie śliczna kotka, o imieniu Rozamunda. Mieszkała w miłym mieszkanku w kociej dzielnicy, gdzie nie brakowało jej adoratorów. thumb|leftJej duże oczy, lekki chód i białe futerko przyciągały wzrok każdego przechodnia. Pewnego słonecznego dnia Rozamunda wyszła na balkon, aby podlać kwi9aty. Miała piękną obróżkę ozdobioną ślicznymi dzwoneczkami. Wszystkie koty z sąsiedztwa, usłyszawszy kotkę, wyszły na dwór. Żaden nie chciał stracić tak cudnego widoku. Piękna Rozamunda świadoma swego uroku, kokietowała wszystkich kocich dżentelmenów. Zauroczone jej urodą koty przychodziły, aby się przywitać. Fryzjer, kowal, ogrodnik, malarz...wszyscy byli zakochani w słodkiej kotce i chcieli się z nią ożenić. Dlatego walczyli o nią miaucząc i drapiąc się nawzajem. Pewnego dnia wśród kociej ferajny zjawił się młody i zmyślny Pazurek, który zapragnął skończyć wreszcie z kłótniami. - Taka kocia strojnisia nigdy nie będzie dobrą żoną! - powiedział - Dzwoneczkami odstraszy myszy, a jej mąż będzie musiał udać się daleko od domu, by zdobyć pożywienie. Wtedy ona będzie kokietować wszystkich kawalerów! Kiedy Pazurek skończył mówić, kotka która cały czas stała na balkonie, zawstydziła się i zaczerwieniła. Żaden ze zgromadzonych na ulicy kotów nie powiedział nic na jej obronę. Pazurek ostrzegł adoratorów Rozamundy, a oni od tej chwili ostrożnie podchodzili do jej kokieteryjnego zachowania. Koci kawalerowie udali się do domów, przekonani o słuszności zasłyszanych słów, zaś młoda kotka, zawstydzona i skruszona, nigdy więcej nie założyła swojej obróżki. Wiedziała już, że próżność nie popłaca. Opis bajki pochodzi ze zbioru "Historyjki i opowiastki" (org.Fabulas y cuentos) zespołu Susaety. Wydane w Polsce przez Firmę księgarską Olesiejuk Sp.Z.o.o. Ciekawostki Galeria Rosalinda ID.jpg Rosalinda symbol.jpg|Obróżka w serduszku - symbol Rosalindy Meta timeline 'Adel Heidi' Adelheid - Córka Heidi z powieści dla dzieci o tym samym tytule. Wychowana z daleka od miejskiego życia, włosy wiąże w warkoczyki. Zwykle chodzi w brązowych trzewiczkach. Jej strój w First Chapter jest inspirowany strojem "Miss Swiss" z gry Hollywood U. Jest szczerze zafascynowana kulturą, historią Holandii oraz większością rzeczy związanymi z tym krajem. Jak można się domyślić, hoduje tulipany. Bardzo lubi twarożek. CDN Osobowość Wygląd Adelheid to niska dziewczyna o jasnej cerze, pokrytej brązowymi piegami, zwłaszcza na buzi oraz dekolcie. Włosy nastolatki mają jasno - brązowy kolor i są ozdobione miodowymi pasemkami. Tęczówki Adelheid są w odcieniu morskiej tonii, brwi mają czarny kolor. Rysy twarzy nastolatki są charakterystyczne dla europejek. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania 'Kwiaty' Umiejętności Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Biografia Ceremonia Dziedzictwa Pałac Dziedzictwa Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? Wystąpienia *Brak. Klasyczna baśń Heidi - (niem. Heidi, 1880) – powieść szwajcarskiej pisarki Johanny Spyri.thumb|left|106px Powieść należy do najlepiej znanych szwajcarskich dzieł literackich. Była wielokrotnie adaptowana dla potrzeb kina, telewizji (w postaci filmów i seriali, również animowanych) i teatru. Powstała również wersja musicalowa oraz gra komputerowa. W latach 90., powstały dwa - znane i w Polsce - sequele, autorstwa anglojęzycznego tłumacza książki Charlesa Trittena, zatytułowane Heidi dorasta (Heidi Grows Up) i Dzieci Heidi (Heidi's Children). Fabuła opowiada historię kilkuletniej dziewczynki, którą ciotka podrzuca do domu nieznanego dziadka. Dziewczynka zamieszkuje z nim w chacie na alpejskiej hali. Swobodne i beztroskie życie przerywa powrót ciotki, która oznajmia, że zabiera Heidi do Frankfurtu. Ciekawostki Galeria CórkaHeidi ID.jpg Adelheid symbol.jpg|Góra z tulipanem - symbol Adelheid Meta timeline 'Łąki i kwiaty' Isabella Meadow Comello-Flores - Córka Idalki z bajki "Kwiaty małej Idy" CDN Osobowość *Ironia lvl expert. *Stra się nie oceniać, nie znajc tematu w peni. *Bawi ją tzw. czarny humor, mało kto rozumie jej system wartości. *Sprawia wrażenie damulki z wyższych sfer. *Wymagająca, życie z nią bywa trudne ale odpłaca się zdolnością do słuchania. CDN Wygląd Isabella jest wysoką, zgrabnie zbudowaną nastolatką o szerokich biodrach, sporym dekolcie i figurze godnej modelki. Skóra dziewczyny jest blada, włosy mają popielaty kolor, lecz często je farbuje. Tęczówki Isy odznaczają się szafirowym kolorem, uwielbia malować rzęsy tuszem. Brwi dziewczyny są brązowe. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Shimmer (?) Zwierzak Zainteresowania Umiejętności Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Biografia Ceremonia Dziedzictwa Pałac Dziedzictwa Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? Wystąpienia *Brak. Ciekawostki *Baśń, Isabella zawdzięcza Amity.Gali. Klasyczna baśń Kwiaty małej Idy - Opowiadanie dla dzieci H.C. Andersena. — Moje śliczne kwiaty zupełnie powiędły! — zawołała Idalka zasmucona. — Wczoraj wieczorem jeszcze były takie ładne, a dziś zwiesiły główki, opuściły liście. Co to ma znaczyć? Dlaczego to, Fredziu? Ostatnie zapytanie zwróciła do studenta, który siedział na sofie. Nie darmo pytała go o to: Fredzio wiedział wszystko. Umiał opowiadać prześliczne historie, wycinać różne figle: serduszka z tańczącymi w środku dziewczynkami, kwiaty i wspaniale zamki, w których się otwierały drzwi i okna. Był to nie lada student. — Dlaczegóż dzisiaj te kwiaty tak zwiędły? — powtórzyła, wskazując bukiet na stoliku. — Nie wiesz, dlaczego? — rzekł Fredzio. — Twoje kwiaty były dziś w nocy na balu i dlatego teraz pospuszczały głowy. Są zmęczone. — Co też ty mówisz, Fredziu. Przecież kwiaty tańczyć nie umieją. — Tak myślisz? A ja twierdzę, że tańczą prześlicznie, prawie co noc, kiedy my śpimy, wyprawiają sobie bale i bawią się wybornie. — A dzieci na takim balu być nie mogą? — Owszem — odparł Alfred — bywa ich nawet zwykle dosyć dużo: pączki róż, konwalijki ledwie rozwinięte, stokrotki polne. — I gdzież one tańczą? — Czy pamiętasz zamek królewski za miastem, gdzie jest ten duży ogród, pełen kwiatów? Karmiłaś tam łabędzie, czy pamiętasz? Przypływały do ciebie i chwytały okruchy chleba, które rzucałaś do wody. Tam właśnie odbywają się zwykle te bale. — Ach, wiem! Byłam tam właśnie wczoraj z mamą, ale nie widziałam już liści na drzewach, ani kwiatów w ogrodzie. Gdzież się podziały wszystkie? W lecie tyle ich było. — Są teraz w zamku — odparł student. — Powinnaś wiedzieć o tym, że skoro tylko król ze swoim dworem powraca do stolicy, wszystkie kwiaty uciekają z ogrodu do zamku, gdzie bawią się wybornie. Najpiękniejsze dwie róże zasiadają wtedy na tronie i są królem i królową. Znasz kogucie grzebienie, te czerwone? One stają po obu stronach, niby szambelanowie. A reszta kwiatków rozpoczyna tańce. Śliczne fiołki udają młodych marynarzy, a hiacynty i krokusy — młode panny. Tulipany zasiadają na fotelach, niby poważni ojcowie, a czerwone lilie, jak troskliwe mamy, uważają na wszystko i pilnują przyzwoitości i porządku. — I nikt im nie zabrania tak się bawić w pałacu króla? — spytała Ida. — Prawie nikt o tym nie wie, moja droga. Zdarza się czasem, że stary burgrabia, który czuwa nad zamkiem, zechce po nocy przejść się po pokojach. Ale cóż? Ma on wielki pęk kluczy u boku. Skoro tylko kwiaty usłyszą brzęk kluczy, chowają się za firanki i siedzą cichutko, ostrożnie wysunąwszy główki. — Tu pachną kwiaty! — mówi do siebie burgrabia, ale jest bardzo stary i nic dojrzeć nie może. — Ach, to ślicznie! — zawołała Ida, klasnąwszy w dłonie. — Mój drogi, mój drogi, czy ja bym tego zobaczyć nie mogła? — Dlaczegóż nie, Idalko? Zajrzyj tylko przez okno do zamku, skoro będziesz w ogrodzie, a zobaczysz sama to wszystko. Ja dzisiaj tak zrobiłem: żółta lilia leżała wyciągnięta na sofie, to była dama dworu. — A kwiaty z ogrodu botanicznego, czy także tam mogą przychodzić? To chyba dla nich za daleko? — Cóż znowu, Idalko — przecież mogą fruwać. Czyś nie widziała nigdy prześlicznych motylków, żółtych, czerwonych, białych? Prawda, jakie niektóre podobne do kwiatków? Bo też to naprawdę kwiaty. Oderwały się od łodyżki i zatrzepotały w powietrzu płatkami, niby skrzydełkami. Wtedy zaczęły fruwać. A ponieważ były grzeczne, pozwolono im fruwać dzień cały, zamiast siedzieć cicho na łodyżce; tym sposobem nabrały wprawy, a płatki ich stały się naprawdę skrzydełkami. Sama to widziałaś zresztą. — Ach, tak! Ach, tak! — szeptała zdumiona Idalka. — Może być zresztą, że kwiaty z ogrodu botanicznego nie były dotąd jeszcze nigdy w królewskim zamku i nie wiedzą, że tam się można w nocy tak dobrze zabawić. Dlatego coś ci powiem… To się dopiero zdziwi profesor botaniki, który tu obok mieszka! Znasz go przecież? Kiedy będziesz w jego ogródku, szepnij któremu kwiatkowi o balu w zamku królewskim, on to opowie innym i wszystkie tam polecą. Pan profesor przychodzi sobie do ogrodu, a tu nie ma ani jednego kwiatka! I nie będzie wiedział, gdzie mu się podziały? — Ale jakże kwiatek powtórzy to innym? Przecież kwiaty mówić wcale nie umieją! — Nie umieją mówić — odpowiedział Fredzio — ale się doskonale porozumiewają znakami. Czy nie widziałaś nigdy, gdy wietrzyk zawieje, jak one nachylają się ku sobie, dotykają się główkami, a wszystkie zielone listki trzepoczą przy tym w różne strony. Tak właśnie rozmawiają. I to wszystko jest dla nich zrozumiałe, jak dla nas głos i wyrazy. — A profesor czy rozumie te ich znaki? — Naturalnie. Razu jednego wchodzi sobie rano do ogrodu i widzi, jak wielka pokrzywa daje listkami znaki gwoździkowi. — Ach, jakiś ty śliczny! — mówi. — Jak ja cię kocham! — Nie podobało się to panu profesorowi i z całej siły uderzył pokrzywę po liściach, które zastępują jej palce. Możesz sobie wyobrazić jak się sparzył. Od tego też czasu nie śmie jej nawet dotykać. — Ha, ha, ha! — śmiała się Idalka. — Jak można kłaść dziecku w głowę takie rzeczy? — oburzył się stary radca, bardzo nudny, który właśnie przyszedł z wizytą i wygodnie usiadł na sofie. Radca nie lubił Fredzia i zawsze coś mruczał pod nosem, gdy on wycinał dla Idy zabawne, śliczne figurki: człowieka, wiszącego na gałęzi, z sercem w ręku (to był złodziej, co kradł serca), czarownicę, galopującą na miotle i niosącą męża na nosie. — Co za głupstwa! — mówił radca, który nie mógł tego znosić. — Jak można kłaść dziecku w głowę takie rzeczy! Takie fantazje wcale sensu nie mają. Lecz Idalka wolała wierzyć studentowi, bo zresztą to, co mówił radca, było zupełnie niezrozumiałe. Kto by na niego zważał? A Fredzio opowiada takie zabawne historie, o których ona potem musi długo myśleć. Spojrzała znów na swoje kwiatki: zwiesiły główki, gdyż były zmęczone; rozumie się, jeżeli całą noc tańczyły! Mogły być nawet chore. Wzięła bukiet z wazonikiem i poszła do innych zabawek, ustawionych w kącie na małym stoliczku. Było ich tam bardzo dużo i na ziemi pod stolikiem i w szufladzie. Lalka Zosia spała już w swoim łóżeczku, lecz Idalka ją obudziła. — Musisz wstać, Zosiu — rzekła — i ustąpić na tę noc łóżka, kwiatkom. Są chore i potrzebują wypoczynku, a ty sobie możesz poleżeć w szufladzie. I wyjęła z łóżeczka lalkę, która zrobiła minę bardzo niezadowoloną, ale ze złości nie powiedziała ani słówka. Potem ułożyła kwiaty na poduszce i okryła je kołderką. — Teraz leżcie sobie i odpoczywajcie, a ja wam przyrządzę herbaty, żebyście się napiły i do jutra były zdrowe — powiedziała. Zasunęła starannie firanki nad łóżkiem, aby im słońce z rana nie świeciło w oczy i odeszła na palcach. Przez cały wieczór wciąż myślała o tym, co jej Fredzio opowiadał, a nim się położyła sama do łóżeczka, zbliżyła się cichutko do okna, na którym stały śliczne kwiaty mamy: tulipany i hiacynty, odsunęła firankę i szepnęła im z uśmiechem: — Wiem, że będziecie na balu tej nocy. Ale kwiaty udały, że nic nie rozumieją, żadnym listkiem nie poruszyły, Idalka wiedziała jednak, co ma o tym myśleć. Długo dziś nie mogła zasnąć, bo wciąż myślała, jakby to było przyjemnie popatrzyć na śliczne kwiaty, tańczące w zamku królewskim. Ach, żeby to zobaczyć choć raz jeden! — Czy też moje kwiatki naprawdę tam będą? — szepnęła cichuteńko i zasnęła. W nocy się obudziła. Śniło jej się o kwiatach, o Fredziu i nieznośnym radcy, który na wszystko wygadywał. W pokoju było cicho: na stoliku paliła się nocna lampka, ojciec i mama spali. — Czy też moje kwiaty leżą jeszcze w łóżeczku Zosi? — pomyślała. — Ach, jak bym się chciała przekonać! Podniosła się troszeczkę i spojrzała na drzwi uchylone do drugiego pokoju. Tam były jej kwiaty i wszystkie zabawki. Zaczęła nasłuchiwać i zdawało jej się, że ktoś tam ślicznie gra na fortepianie, ale tak delikatnie i cichutko, jak jeszcze nigdy dotąd nie słyszała. — To pewno kwiaty tańczą! — szepnęła z zachwytem. — Ach, mój Boże, jakże bym chciała to zobaczyć! Nie śmiała jednak podnieść się z łóżeczka, aby nie zbudzić mamy. — Może one tu przyjdą — pomyślała znowu. Ale kwiaty nie przychodziły. Muzykę słychać było coraz lepiej, śliczną, ale cichutką. Na koniec Ida dłużej wytrzymać nie mogła. Wyszła pomalutku z łóżka i na palcach podeszła do drzwi uchylonych. Zajrzała. Co za widok! Ach, cóż tam zobaczyła! Nocnej lampki nie było w sąsiednim pokoju, ale księżyc świecił przez okno prześlicznie i było też tak jasno, jak w dzień biały. Wszystkie tulipany i hiacynty z okna stały na środku naprzeciwko siebie, w doniczkach nie pozostał ani jeden. Pomiędzy nimi kręciło się i uwijało całe mnóstwo prześlicznych kwiatów, trzymając się listeczkami, jak za ręce i zwracając w takt muzyki w tę lub inną stronę. Niepodobna opisać, jak to było piękne! Na fortepianie grała żółta lilia, którą Ida niedawno poznała w ogrodzie. Fredzio powiedział zaraz: — Patrz, jaka podobna do panny Karoliny. — Ale wszyscy się z niego śmiali. Tymczasem żółta lilia była rzeczywiście do panny Karoliny niezmiernie podobna, szczególniej teraz, kiedy pochylała to na prawo, to na lewo podłużną żółtą głowę, wybijając nią takt muzyki. Małej Idalki nikt nie zauważył. Wtem wielki, niebieski krokus wskoczył na stolik z zabawkami, odsunął firanki od łóżeczka lalki i chore kwiaty natychmiast powstały, okazując uśmiechem i ruchami, że już odpoczęły i mają ochotę tańczyć znowu razem z innymi. Więc kominiarczyk ze stłuczonym nosem, który siedział zawsze w kąciku, wyskoczył i kłaniając się uprzejmie kwiatom, zapraszał je do tańca. Wcale nie wyglądały na zmęczone, sfrunęły ze stolika i zaczęły kręcić się w kółko. Coś upadło na podłogę. Idalka podniosła oczy — to rózga karnawałowa, która widać uważała, iż zalicza się także do kwiatów. Była zresztą bardzo ładna przybrana w kwiaty papierowe i mogła się wszystkim podobać, choć na jednej z gałązek siedziała woskowa laleczka w kapeluszu z szerokim rondem, takim samym, jak nosił radca. Rózga biegła prosto przez środek pokoju, przytupując do taktu, gdyż tańczyła mazura. Inne kwiaty nie lubiły tego tańca, ponieważ były za lekkie i nie mogły przytupywać. Nagle woskowa lalka w kapeluszu z szerokim rondem stała się długa i gruba, zaczęła się wykręcać na swojej gałązce i krzyczeć głośno: — Jak można kłaść dziecku w głowę takie rzeczy? To fantazja bez sensu! — I podobna była zupełnie do radcy. Lecz papierowe kwiaty zaczęły uderzać ją po długich nogach, że skurczyć je musiała i stać się znowu mała. Było to bardzo śmieszne. Rózga wywijała w kółko coraz lepiej, a nieznośny radca musiał tańczyć z nią razem, choć się kurczył i rozciągał bezustannie w swym kapeluszu z szerokim rondem. Nareszcie inne kwiaty wstawiły się za nim i papierowe róże przestały uderzać po długich nogach twardymi listkami. Najlitościwsze były chore kwiaty z łóżeczka Zosi. W szufladzie z zabawkami dało się słyszeć pukanie. Kominiarczyk natychmiast pośpieszył na brzeg stolika, położył się na brzuchu i z całej siły zaczął wyciągać szufladkę. Udało mu się wreszcie. Zosia wysunęła głowę i zaraz się podniosła, bardzo zadziwiona. — To tutaj bal? — spytała. — A dlaczego nikt mi o tym nie powiedział? — Czy chcesz ze mną tańczyć? — szepnął kominiarczyk. — Jeszcze czego! To mi tancerz! — odpowiedziała dumnie i odwróciła się plecami. Usiadła sobie na brzegu szuflady, oczekując, aż który z kwiatów przyjdzie ją zaprosić. Ale żaden nie przychodził. Zaczęła chrząkać głośno: — Hm! hm! — To wszystko jednak na nic się nie zdało, nikt na nią nie uważał. A kominiarczyk ze stłuczonym nosem tańczył sam i bardzo ładnie. Widząc, że kwiaty na nią nie zważają, lalka z wielkim hałasem umyślnie spadła na podłogę. Natychmiast wszystkie otoczyły ją troskliwie, podnosząc i dopytując się, czy nie zrobiła sobie jakiej krzywdy. Szczególniej kwiaty, które spały w jej łóżeczku, były uprzejme i dziękowały jej serdecznie, że na jej pościeli odpoczęły wygodnie przed balem. Wzięły ją za obie ręce i wyprowadziły na środek pokoju; tu księżyc najjaśniej świecił i najpiękniej było tańczyć. Reszta kwiatów otoczyła ją ogromnym kołem i wszyscy kręcili się tak leciuchno i ślicznie jak prawdziwy rój motylków. Wtedy lalka rozweseliła się zupełnie i powiedziała kwiatom, że mogą spać w jej łóżeczku, bo jej w szufladzie zupełnie dobrze. — Dziękujemy ci, dobra Zosiu — rzekły kwiatki — ale my już niedługo żyć będziemy. Umrzemy jutro. Powiedz Idalce, żeby pochowała nas w ogródku, obok kanarka, to obudzimy się w lecie i będziemy jeszcze piękniejsze. — Ach, nie — zawołała lalka. — Po co macie umierać? — I całowała je serdecznie po kolei. Wtem otworzyły się drzwi do salonu i tańcząc wbiegło mnóstwo najpiękniejszych kwiatów. Ida w pierwszej chwili nie mogła zrozumieć, skąd one się tu wzięły, ale odgadła zaraz: to pewno były kwiaty z królewskiego zamku. Na czele szły dwie przecudne róże w złotych koronach: to król i królowa. Potem śliczne, pachnące gwoździki; lewkonie kłaniały się na wszystkie strony i uśmiechały się słodko. Za nimi szła muzyka: wielkie maki i piwonie wygrywały z takim zapałem na strączkach, że poczerwieniały całkiem z wysilenia. Hiacynty fioletowe i pierwiosnki dzwoniły znowu tak prześlicznie, jakby miały prawdziwe dzwonki. Cudowna to była muzyka! Całe mnóstwo kwiatów wpłynęło z salonu i tańczyły wszystkie razem: stokrotki z fiołkami, złocienie z konwalią, rezeda z groszkiem pachnącym, bławatki, bzy, bratki, róże — wszystkie się całowały i tańczyły, że rozkosz była patrzeć. Na koniec księżyc pobladł i zmęczone kwiaty powiedziały sobie — Dobranoc! Ida także cichutko powróciła do łóżeczka, wsunęła się pod kołderkę i zasnęła. Wtedy śniło jej się znowu wszystko, co widziała. Nazajutrz z rana pobiegła natychmiast do stolika z zabawkami zobaczyć, co robią kwiaty w łóżku Zosi. Odsunęła firankę — leżały spokojnie, ale zupełnie zwiędły. Zosia była w szufladzie, gdzie ją ułożyła wczoraj, tylko okropnie zaspana. — Czy pamiętasz, co mi miałaś dziś powiedzieć? — spytała Ida. Ale Zosia zrobiła, bardzo niemądrą minę i nie odpowiedziała ani słówka. — Wcale nie jesteś dobra — rzekła Ida — przecież wszystkie tańczyły z tobą! Odwróciła się od lalki, wzięła bardzo ładne pudełko papierowe, malowane i włożyła w nie zwiędłe kwiaty. — Będziecie miały prześliczną trumienkę — powiedziała. — Chłopcy przyjdą po południu i pomogą mi was pochować w ogrodzie, obok kanarka, żebyście obudziły się w lecie jeszcze piękniejsze niż teraz. „Chłopcy” — byli to mali kuzynkowie Idy, Janek i Stefan. Dostali właśnie od ojca bardzo piękne nowe łuki i przyszli je pokazać Idalce. Dziewczynka opowiedziała im zaraz historię zmarłych kwiatów, więc zajęli się ich pogrzebem. Obaj szli naprzód, każdy z łukiem na ramieniu, a Idalka za nimi, niosąc kwiaty w ładnym pudełku. W ogrodzie wykopali dół pod drzewem, dziewczynka pocałowała kwiaty, potem złożyła pudełeczko w ziemi i usypali nad nim niewielką mogiłę. Na pożegnanie chłopcy wystrzelili z łuków, gdyż nie mieli armat, ani innej broni. Galeria Isabella ID.jpg Isabella random strój.jpg Isabella strój Concept.jpg Isabella symbol.jpg|Szmaragdowo - szaforowy kwiat - symbol Isabelli Meta timeline 'Białowłosa bliźniaczka OC Amity' Claudine Frollo - Osobowość *Naturalna Liderka. Wygląd Claudine to wysoka, smukła dziewczyna o bladej cerze oraz białych włosach, sięgających talii. Jej tęczówki mają barwę szarą, a brwi czarną. Dziewczyna ma bardzo dobrze zarysowaną szczękę oraz drobne paznokcie. Relacje Rodzina Brat bliźniak. Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania 'Polityka' Umiejętności Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Makijażu, silnie kontrastującym z odcieniem skóry. *Kolorystykę swoich kreacji ogranicza jedynie do czernii, fioletu oraz czerwieni. *Złotym naszyjniku w kształcie krzyża, który nosi na szczęście. Wystąpienia Ciekawostki *Postać przygarnięta od Amity.Gali. *Kolorystyka postaci została zainsporowana Disneyowskim odpowiednikiem "rodzica" z "Klasycznej Baśni". Klasyczna baśń Galeria Claudine ID.jpg Claudine symbol.jpg|Zdobiony kamień na wzór witrażu - symbol Claudine Claudine, Schola & Saoirse portrety - szkice BW.jpg Meta timeline *'1.06.18' - Rochi adoptuje postać oraz znaki dla "Claudine Frollo" od Amity.Gali. *'03.06.18' - Pojawia się art Claudine. Rochi zastrzega grafikę związaną z OC oraz tekst swojego autorstwa. 'Wróżbitka' Saoirse ' - /to chyba czyta się Sirsza/ Córka Błazna/Arlekina z Katedry. Interesująca się wróżbiarstwem (dłoń i fusy). Lubi pióra. Ma ciemną skórę, lubi kolor granatowy. Nosi dready i vharakterystyczny "makijaż". Imię jej oznacza "wolność" jest irlandzkie i nie ma nic wspólnego ani z Francją ani z cyganami ani z błaznami ale bardzo, bardzo mi się podoba Osobowość *Ciekawa świata. *Umie zachować sekret. *Dumna ze swoich pasji. *Stara się nie wychylać, ale jak ją sprowokujesz - zabierze głos. *Samotniczka. *Woli pracę solo i nie dopuszcza nikogo, do swojego prywatnego życia. *Nienawidzi gdy ktoś macza palce w nie dotyczących go sprawach. *Nawet jeśli ma styczność z wrogiem - nie okłamie. Wygląd Saoirse jest wysoką nastolatką o skórze barwy mlecznej kawy. Tęczówki dziewczyny mają zieloną barwę, brwi brązową a swoje czekoladowo - brązowe włosy wiąże w dready, którw otaczają jej twarz. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Dziewczyna jest posiadaczką pawia imieniem Mova. Zainteresowania 'Wróżbiarstwo Dziewczyna od małego interesowała się przepowiadaniem przyszłości, szczgeólnie umiłowała sobie dwa "sposoby" w których nieustannie się kształci są to: *'Fusy' - *'Dłoń' - Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Szlachetna - W konflikcie przeznaczeń, Saoirse opowiedziała się po stronie Szlachetnych. CDN Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Charakterystycznym makijażu pod oczami. *Często zakłada dwukolorowe kombinezony. *Wokół jej osoby roznosi się delikatny zapach kadzidełek. Wystąpienia Ciekawostki *Istnieje dzięki Amity.Gali. *Imię zawdzięcza postaci z filmu "Sekrety morza". Klasyczna baśń Galeria Saoirse ID.jpg Saoirse symbol.jpg|Karta tarota ze wzorem oka pawia - symbol Saoirse Claudine, Schola & Saoirse portrety - szkice BW.jpg Meta timeline *'1.06.18' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci. *'03.0618' - Pojawia się art Saoirse. Rochi zastrzega grafikę związaną z OC oraz tekst swojego autorstwa. Kategoria:Rochi mouscedes